Kise dan para Dewa
by MiracleGirl Rin07
Summary: Kise diculik! seorang Dewa memintanya untuk mengajari Dewa lain tentang cinta. bisakah Kise mengajari mereka? atau dia akan gagal dan tinggal didunia asing untuk selamanya? AU. All x Kise, Yaoi / BL.
1. Pertemuan

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Rated : M (untuk adegan yang menjurus)

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, little bit Humor.

Pair : All x Kise

Warning : AU, Yaoi / BL, OOC, Garing, amburadul ( ? ), Typos, bahasa non-baku.

.

Happy Reading!

.

_Duk..Duk.._

Suara pantulan bola basket menggema didalam lapangan, seorang pemuda berambut kuning tengah men-dribble bola orange tersebut dengan semangat. Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan nafasnya terengah, tapi pemuda bernama Kise Ryota ini masih betah bermain dengan bola basket.

"Hey Kise! Ini sudah waktunya pulang, apa kau mau ku kunci didalam?" Kise refleks menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh kearah sang kapten yang tengah memasang wajah kesal, pasalnya ia sudah lelah menunggu Kise yang berlatih seorang diri selama satu jam penuh.

"Yahh~ padahal aku masih mau main _'ssu._" Kise menatap kaptennya dengan tatapan anak anjing, berharap hal itu mampu membuat kaptennya mengalah dan mengijinkannya bermain lagi. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak mempan, karena sekarang sang kapten tengah mendengus sebelum menyeringai. "Baik, kau boleh melanjutkannya. Aku akan menguncimu didalam sendirian agar kau puas berlatih."

Seketika Kise langsung memasang wajah cemberut. "Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan mengganti pakaianku sebentar, jangan mengunciku disini!" kemudian Kise pun pergi untuk mengganti pakaian olahraganya yang sudah basah dengan seragam.

.

"Maaf membuatmu pulang terlambat, senpai." Kise melayangkan raut menyesal yang dibalas dengan dengusan oleh kaptennya.

kini mereka berdua tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, langit sudah berubah jingga sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Seharusnya Kasamatsu sudah pulang sejak satu jam 15menit yang lalu, namun karena Kise yang memaksa untuk berlatih kembali, sang kapten pun tak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Lain kali aku akan benar-benar menguncimu didalam jika kau melakukan hal yang sama. Kise, latihan itu memang penting, tapi tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu. kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Kise."

"hmm baik, baik _'ssu~. _Tidak biasanya senpai ramah seperti ini, biasanya juga kau pasti akan menyiksa kami dengan latihan yang berat." Kise tersenyum jahil ketika kaptennya menatap tajam sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang. "Ah! kalau begitu terima kasih, senpai. Aku duluan ya!" seru Kise yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan kaptennya.

dan sang kapten hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Kise yang sudah hilang dari pandangan, larinya itu memang patut diacungi jari tengah ( ? ).

.

.

"Hahh.. Melelahkan sekali _'ss__u_. sepertinya senpai benar, aku terlalu memaksakan diri. Tapi kenapa pegalnya baru terasa sekarang ya?" monolog Kise sambil memijat kakinya yang terasa pegal. setelah agak mendingan ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur empuk itu.

_"Kise Ryouta."_

Kise yang hampir terlelap kembali membuka matanya lebar-lebar, siapa tadi yang memanggilnya? seingatnya orang tua dan kakaknya akan pulang agak malam, sementara ini masih sore. Dan lagi, keluarganya tidak akan memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap seperti tadi.

"S-siapa itu? A-apakah itu hantu?! Hiiiiyyy!!" Kise merinding disko dengan wajah pucat pasi membayangkannya.

_"Kise Ryouta!"_

Lagi, suara itu kembali terdengar. Kise berjengit kaget, seluruh tubuhnya sudah bergetar saking takutnya. Ia menatap keluar jendela dan melihat sesuatu yang bersinar keemasan dari arah gudang. (ini rumah Kise lantai 2, dengan gudang yang terpisah agak jauh.)

karena penasaran, Kise pun bangkit melangkah menuju gudang untuk mencari tahu benda apa yang mengeluarkan sinar itu.

.

Dibukanya perlahan pintu gudang itu, ia melihat cahaya tersebut berasal dari kotak hitam.

"K-kotaknya bersinar! A-apakah ada sesuatu didalamnya?" dengan ragu Kise membuka kotak hitam yang mengeluarkan cahaya itu, setelah terbuka ia melihat sebuah pedang dengan gagang berwarna kuning yang terlihat indah. Ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari pedang indah ini.

Kise bertanya-tanya dari mana pedang ini berasal, karena seingatnya ayahnya tak pernah tertarik pada hal-hal seperti ini, kakaknya juga tidak mungkin, jangan tanyakan ibunya, memegang pisau saja ia tak berani (Lahh?).

Takut-takut, Kise pun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pedang bercahaya itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba suara petir yang menggelegar terdengar dari luar, pedang tersebut terangkat ke udara dengan sendirinya dan cahaya yang keluar semakin terang membuat Kise menutup mata dengan lengannya.

.

.

"Ungh~" Kise melenguh, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan tak menemukan langit-langit kamarnya yang selalu ia lihat ketika ia bangun tidur. "T-tempat apa ini?!" Kise langsung terduduk dan menemukan pedang tadi tergeletak disampingnya.

"Pedang ini.. E-ehh?!" ketika ia menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba pedang tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah anting yang melingkar ditelinga kirinya. Kise menyentuh anting itu dengan hati-hati, takut terjadi sesuatu yang aneh seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

tak ada yang terjadi ketika ia menyentuhnya, Kise menghembuskan nafas lega namun kemudian langsung tersentak begitu melihat sebuah pintu terbuka sendiri, seolah mengundangnya untuk masuk.

.

"Tempat apa ini? Apa aku diculik saat aku tak sadar? benar-benar tidak sopan _'ssu!_" Kise berjalan untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk, bertanya-tanya tempat apakah ini.

"Aishh.. Dimana ini? kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada disini _'ssu!_ dan juga, bukankah seharusnya sekarang sudah sore? kenapa balik lagi jadi siang? Mana tidak ada orang lagi." Kise menggerutu dalam perjalanannya. Tempat ini terlihat seperti sekolah yang sangat megah, tumbuhan sulur menjalar disetiap tiang penyangga, Kise menoleh ke kanan dan kiri berharap menemukan seseorang untuk ditanyai.

"Hm, manusia ya? menyedihkan sekali, pasti orang_ itu _yang telah melibatkanmu dalam permainannya _nanodayo._" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hijau keluar dari balik salah satu tiang penyangga, tangan kirinya membenarkan letak kacamata sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah.. selotip?

"Ah, apa kau tau ini dima—"

"Berhenti disana! Jangan mendekatiku nanodayo, nanti kau akan terkena sial." kemudian pemuda itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kise yang tengah melongo. "Hah?"

Kise hendak berlari mengejar pemuda hijau itu, namun saat ia akan mengambil ancang-ancang, tiba-tiba saja ada seekor anjing yang berlari kearahnya. Anjing itu menatapnya dengan mata bulat berwarna biru yang berbinar, kemudian anjing itu pun ikut pergi meninggalkannya.

"E-eh tunggu!" Serunya sambil mengejar anjing itu. Hewan tersebut menaiki tangga dan menatapnya sebentar sebelum memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Permisi.." Kise menggumam agak keras ketika ia masuk, ruangan itu terlihat seperti kelas yang rapi. Ia melihat seorang pemuda mungil tengah menggendong anjing tadi dengan lembut.

'Cowok cantik?' tanya Kise dalam hati, seolah tak sadar jika ia sendiri tak kalah cantik dari pemuda didepannya. Rambut dan mata pemuda itu berwarna langit siang hari dimusim panas, terlihat menyejukkan dan mempesona. ia pun mendekat kearah si pemuda mungil itu. "Uhm, apakah kau tau ini tempat apa?"

Pemuda didepannya menatap Kise datar, (yah dari tadi juga tatapannya udah datar sihh) tangannya tetap mengelus bulu anjing yang memiliki mata yang sama ( ? ) dengannya itu. "Entahlah, tempat apa ya?" si mungil balik bertanya dengan wajah dan suara lempeng, membuat Kise sweatdrop karenanya.

"Eh? Aku kira kamu tahu. saat tersadar, tiba-tiba aku terbaring diruangan sebelah."

"Begitu, ya?"

'Apa-apaan orang ini?! Grrr rasanya tanganku gatal sekali ingin menggaruk muka temboknya itu!' Kise menggerutu dalam hati, matanya memolototi si mungil yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Tetsu, Nigou enggak ada dimana-mana. Eh, udah ketemu ya?— Hah, siapa kau ini?" tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara dari belakang, dengan serentak Kise dan si Tetsu itu menoleh keasal suara.

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan tengah menatap tajam kearah Kise, dengan langkah lebar didekatinya si pemuda pirang sampai terdesak oleh sebuah meja.

"Oi, kau orang sini ya?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan itu, rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua menjuntai dikening ketika ia menunduk untuk menatap Kise yang berada dalam kurungannya.

"A-aku.." Kise tak bisa berkata-kata, wajahnya memerah sampai telinga begitu menyadari posisinya yang hampir terbaring diatas sebuah meja dengan seorang pemuda tampan tengah mengurungnya.

deg.. deg.. deg..

'Kyaaaa!! (ehh?) rasanya aku mau pingsan!' Kise berteriak dalam hati, dan setelahnya ia merasa tambah malu begitu menyadari teriakan hatinya terdengar seperti teriakan perempuan ( ? ).

"Jawab aku! Tempat apa ini?!" si hitam (uhukk) mulai membentak, membuat Kise ketakutan dengan tubuh bergetar. "Hentikan, Aomine-kun. Dia juga tidak tahu." ucap sidatar yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, ia memegang pundak Aomine Daiki untuk menjauhkannya dari Kise yang terlihat mau pingsan.

'Jadi nama si dekil ini Aomine ya? awas saja, tunggu pembalasanku, AHOmine!!' Kise tertawa setan dalam hati.

"Oh, gitu ya? Kenapa enggak bilang dari tadi. Dasar orang gak guna." Kemudian si tampan -tapi gak sopan- Aomine itu pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kise yang tengah memolototinya.

"A-apa kau bilang? D-dari t-t-tadi k-kau t-tidak s-sopan—"

"Hah?!" Aomine ber-Hah-ria dengan suara menggelegar ( ? ) memotong ucapan Kise yang tergagap kaya azi* gagap. Seketika itu juga Kise langsung menciut ketakutan. 'M-menyeramkan!!' batin Kise berteriak pilu.

"Tetsu, ayo kita periksa kesana juga." ajak si Aomine pada Kuroko sambil menyandarkan lengannya ke bahu Kuroko, membuat Kuroko memasang wajah risih tapi masih datar ( ? ) "Kau berat, Aomine-kun." tapi Kuroko tak menyingkirkan lengan Aomine karena kedua tangannya sibuk menggendong Nigou, si anjing imut.

"A-ano aku juga mau—"

"Tsk, jangan ikuti kami!" ucap Aomine sambil menatap Kise tajam. Kise mematung mendengarnya. "B-baik.." Kise memandang kepergian mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi, setetes keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

.

"Duh, apa-apaan sih orang itu? sudah berlaku tidak sopan, menyeramkan lagi! Dasar Ahomine!!" Kise menggerutu sambil menaiki tangga, namun ia berhenti ketika ia teringat sesuatu. "Keluargaku dirumah pasti khawatir.. Pokoknya, aku harus mencari jalan keluar agar bisa pulang dari sini _'ssu!_" kemudian Kise pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencapai sebuah pintu yang sudah lumayan dekat dengannya.

Cklek

Wusshhh~

Ketika Kise membuka pintu, sebuah angin yang lumayan kencang menyambutnya membuat Kise mengangkat lengan untuk menahan serangan ( ? ) angin tersebut.

"Wah.. Indahnya.." Ia menggumam pelan ketika matanya melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Posisinya yang berada dilantai paling atas membuat Kise mampu melihat semua pemandangan yang terbentang indah.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! bukankah ini tidak normal? pokoknya aku harus mencari jalan pulang!" Saat tengah menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut, tiba-tiba seekor naga api mendekat kearahnya sambil menggeram. Kise dengan gemetar mulai mengambil langkah mundur secara perlahan, naga didepannya masih menatapnya intens membuat Kise tambah pucat pasi.

"GYAAAA!!!" dan diiringi oleh teriakan cempreng ala banci (author dicekik Kise ) liat hantu, Kise Ryota pun lari terbirit-birit menuruni tangga.

"Hah.. hah.. k-kenapa ada— hah.. Naga api? b-bukankah itu— hah.. adalah hewan mitos?" tanya Kise entah kepada siapa sambil bertumpu pada lutut dengan satu tangan memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, nafasnya tak beraturan akibat lari cepatnya tadi. setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Kise pun melanjutkan langkahnya dan berbelok tapi—

"Ahk!"

"Adu-duhhh! maaf, aku sedang mencari temanku. Apa kau melihatnya? seorang pemuda cantik ( ? ) dengan mata indah dan rambut sehitam langit malam, dan ia memiliki tanda dibawah mata kanannya." seorang pemuda berambut merah-hitam dengan alis bercabang bertanya dengan raut seram, Kise yang masih terkejut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kaku.

"Oh, kau tidak melihatnya? Grr kemana perginya si Himuro itu?! seharusnya ia lewat sini. baiklah, sampai jumpa, anak kucing~!" kemudian si alis bercabang itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kise yang tengah melongo part 2. "Anak kucing?" tanya Kise setengah sadar.

.

"Ah! Aku lupa bertanya pada si alis cabang! seharusnya tadi aku— eh?" Kise menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh dan melihat pemuda cantik yang sedang berdiri menyender pada kursi taman dengan burung-burung kecil yang indah tengah mengelilinginya. 'Mata dan rambut sehitam malam? Apakah dia yang dimaksud si alis cabang?' tanya Kise dalam hati.

"Selamat siang." si pemuda cantik menampilkan senyum lembut pada Kise yang membuat si pirang itu salah tingkah. Kise mendekati pemuda cantik tersebut dan berdiri beberapa langkah didepannya. "S-selamat siang.. Oh ya, tadi temanmu sedang mencari-carimu _'ssu_." ucap Kise, ia melihat pemuda cantik itu tersenyum lagi dan para burung tersebut mulai terbang menjauh.

"Ahh syukurlah, tadi kami terpisah. saat tengah mencari Taiga, tiba-tiba para burung menghampiriku. Aku malah terbawa suasana."

"Uhm, apakah kamu tahu kita ada dimana?" tanya Kise, kepalanya mendongak keatas karena lantai yang dipijak si pemuda cantik lebih tinggi darinya. bisa ia lihat si pemuda cantik itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. "Oh, kamu juga bukan berasal dari sini?"

"Kamu juga sama?"

'Syukurlah.. Sepertinya orang ini bisa diajak bicara.' Kise menatap pemuda cantik didepannya terharu, karena ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang diculik paksa kesini. (lah emang ada yang pasrah saat mau diculik?)

"Saat tengah mengobrol dengan temanku, tiba-tiba aku tak sadarkan diri. ketika aku bangun aku sudah ada— Whoahhh!"

Brukk

"Pffft.." Kise membekap mulutnya sendiri menggunakan tangan untuk menahan tawa, ia melihat pemuda cantik itu jatuh tersandung karena ceroboh. Kakinya sedang menyilang, dan dengan bodohnya si pemuda cantik malah melangkahkan kakinya yang berada dibelakang terlebih dulu. seharusnya kan ia melangkah lebih dulu dengan kaki yang ada didepan. Atau setidaknya perbaiki posisi kakinya terlebih dahulu. (halah pusing bacanya XD)

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" karena takut pada karma, Kise pun membantu pemuda cantik itu bangun, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang aneh antara cemas dan ingin tertawa.

"Ugh.. ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sering tersandung seperti itu." si pemuda cantik menerima uluran tangan Kise, ia berdiri dan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Kise yang jauh lebih mungil dan lentik darinya. "Tanganmu halus sekali, biarkan aku melakukan hal ini sebentar." ucap si pemuda cantik itu sambil mengelus punggung tangan Kise yang mungil nan halus.

"Namaku Tatsuya Himuro. Nona, jika kau berkenan, bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?"

Twich!!

Kise menatap Himuro tajam, dipelipisnya terdapat perempatan siku-siku ( ? ) yang menandakan jika ia marah disebut nona. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan marah disebut nona, jika kenyataannya dia adalah PRIA. Seorang PRIA!!

"Aku Kise Ryouta, dan maaf Himuro_cchi, _aku bukan seorang perempuan."

'Sialan! bisa-bisanya dia memanggilku yang ganteng ini nona! Apakah dia tidak pernah bercermin? Bahkan wajahnya lebih cantik daripada aku!!' Kise mendumel kesal dalam hati, saking kesalnya ia bahkan tak sadar telah mengaku bahwa dia juga seorang pria cantik.

"Ahh, maaf Kise-_kun. _aku kira kau—"

"E-ehh?!"

Brukk!

dan acara tersandung pun terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. namun bedanya kali ini Himuro tersandung kearah Kise dan membuat mereka jatuh keatas hamparan bunga dengan ia yang menindih Kise.

"A-aduh, maaf."

"A-ah tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Tuh kan, apa Kise bilang, karma pasti berlaku. ia menyesal telah menertawakan Himuro tadi.

"Kamu memiliki mata yang indah, bahkan bulu matamu sungguh lentik." ucap Himuro sambil memandang tepat kearah mata Kise, tak mempedulikan posisi mereka yang sungguh ambigu itu.

"Uhm, mata Himuro_cchi _juga indah." Kise merona sendiri ditatap secara intens oleh Himuro, jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. mereka agak lama berada diposisi itu sampai Himuro tersenyum lembut dan bangkit dari tubuh empuk ( ? ) Kise, kemudian membantu Kise untuk berdiri.

"Tenang saja, Kise-_kun. _Ikutlah bersamaku, kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya bersama." Himuro membelai pipi putih Kise dengan lembut, membuat sang empunya pipi diam mematung dengan wajah merah padam.

Sreet

"Tsk!" tiba-tiba si alis cabang menjauhkan Himuro dari Kise secara paksa, ia menatap tajam kearah Kise yang memandangnya bingung. 'Apa yang salah? kenapa si alis cabang itu terlihat sangat marah?' Kise bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" serunya tertahan. Kise berjengit ketika ia bisa merasakan hawa membunuh dari si alis cabang. "A-aku tidak—"

"Barusan aku bertemu Dewa Matahari dan Dewa Bawah tanah. Kurasa tempat ini diatur oleh seseorang." bisik si alis cabang atau sebut saja Kagami Taiga pada Himuro. Kise yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar menatap mereka penasaran. "Anu, apa maksudnya itu?"

"Oh? rasa ingin tahumu besar juga ya, mau tahu?" Kagami mendekat kearah Kise. "Ya! Ap—" telunjuk Kagami menyentuh bibir peach Kise, dengan perlahan kepalanya turun menuju telinga si pirang yang terdapat anting berwarna kuning.

"Soal itu.. kalau mau tahu, kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri?" bisik Kagami ditelinga Kise, ia dengan sengaja meniup telinga itu membuat Kise tanpa sadar meloloskan sebuah desahan. "Ahn!"

"Hahaha! Kau ini sensitif sekali!" Kagami tertawa keras ketika melihat wajah Kise yang sudah merah padam dengan nafas terengah. "Ayo pergi, Himuro." ajak Kagami sambil berbalik.

"Tapi dia—" Himuro berbalik menatap Kise, seolah tak setuju dengan Kagami yang berniat meninggalkan Kise sendirian.

"Sudah ayo. Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu. ini, tangkap!" Kagami melemparkan sebuah permen yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Kise. Kise menatap permen itu horor karena tiba-tiba ukuran permen tersebut terus membesar sampai—

BOOM!

"Uhuk! uhukk!" meledak jadi bom asap. Kise terus terbatuk ketika asap itu menghalangi penglihatannya, saat asap tersebut telah menipis, Kise tak menemukan Kagami dan Himuro dimanapun.

"Hahh.. kenapa setiap aku ingin ikut, mereka selalu melarangku seolah aku ini adalah alien saja." gerutu Kise entah pada siapa.

_"Kise Ryouta!"_

Kise tersentak kaget ketika namanya dipanggil, ia merasa familiar dengan panggilan itu. "Suara ini.. Yang waktu itu! A-ahk!" tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata muncul didepan Kise, Kise menutup matanya menggunakan lengan kanannya guna menghalau cahaya yang silau itu.

.

.

Kise membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapatinya tengah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu besar, pintu itu terlihat sangat mewah dengan ukiran-ukiran yang rumit.

"Masuklah, Kise Ryouta." ucap suara tadi. Kise memandang pintu didepannya ragu sebelum memantapkan diri untuk membuka pintu besar tersebut.

Ruangan minim cahaya menyambut Kise ketika ia membukanya, ia melihat seorang pria tengah duduk diatas kursi kebesarannya ( ? )

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Kise Ryouta. Aku telah menunggumu. Tidak perlu takut, kemarilah." ucap pria itu. Kise meneguk ludah susah payah sambil melangkah mendekat.

"A-apa anda yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Kise, kakinya masih melangkah mendekat kearah pria tersebut. bisa ia lihat pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang menawan. "Tepat sekali."

"Anda ini.. siapa?" seolah terpesona, Kise menatap pria didepannya tanpa kedip dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat pria didepannya memasang wajah cool dengan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang.

setelah melihat aksinya tersebut, entah mengapa Kise merasa perutnya sangat mual. sebenarnya alasan Kise menatap pria didepannya tanpa kedip bukan karena terpesona, melainkan merasa 'gatal' ketika melihat alisnya yang tebal itu. (haha XD)

"Namaku Kiyoshi Teppei, aku adalah Dewa penguasa langit. Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa aku membawamu kesini?"

Kise otomatis menggeleng ketika ditanya alasan mengenai penculikan dirinya ( ? ). Kiyoshi tersenyum penuh wibawa, namun entah kenapa Kise merinding melihatnya.

"Aku memanggilmu untuk ikut serta dalam rencanaku." Kiyoshi berdiri dan maju dua langkah, ia menatap Kise dengan pandangan lembut yang membuat Kise takut. "R-rencana?" bahkan Kise tak mampu mengontrol suaranya untuk tidak bergetar saking takutnya.

coba bayangkan, seseorang tengah menatap dan tersenyum lembut kearahmu, tapi dia juga sedang merencanakan sesuatu entah apa -Kise bisa merasakan firasat buruk dari hal ini- yang melibatkanmu, bukankah itu sangat menyeramkan?!

"Sejak dahulu kala, dewa telah menjadi keberadaan yang mencintai dan dipuja oleh manusia. Namun, kini hubungan antara surga yang dipimpin oleh dewa, dan alam manusia mulai semakin melemah. Kalau terus begini, masa depan yang mengerikan takkan bisa dihindari." jelas Kiyoshi panjang lebar, kakinya yang panjang ia perintahkan untuk melangkah mengeliling Kise yang sudah pucat pasi.

"Karena itulah, aku mengumpulkan para Dewa yang hubungan dengan manusia-nya bermasalah untuk mendidik mereka disini." Kiyoshi kembali memperlihatkan senyuman itu, Kise bertanya-tanya dalam hati sampai kapan ia akan bertahan menghadapi _orang_ yang menyeramkan seperti Kiyoshi.

"Mendidik? Aku baru dengar jika Dewa juga ternyata butuh didikkan _'ssu._" Kise menggumam lirih, matanya melihat kearah jendela yang menjadi sumber cahaya dalam ruangan itu.

"Ya, mendidik. Kau sudah bertemu dengan 5 diantara mereka. Lihatlah. Dewa Cahaya - Himuro Tatsuya, Dewa Petir - Kagami Taiga, Dewa Laut - Aomine Daiki, Dewa Bulan - Kuroko Tetsuya dan Dewa Bawah Tanah - Midorima Shintaro." Kiyoshi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar, kotak tersebut memperlihatkan pemuda-pemuda aneh bin ngeselin yang tadi ditemui Kise.

"Apa itu manusia? Apa itu cinta? Dengan membuat mereka memahami itu, masa depan yang mengerikan bisa dihindari. Maka dari itu aku menciptakan sekolah ini. Benar, ini adalah akademi para Dewa. Kise Ryouta!!" tiba-tiba Kiyoshi menghunuskan tongkat sihirnya ( ? ) kearah Kise, membuat si pirang itu berjengit kaget karena tongkat itu hanya beberapa senti dari hidungnya.

"Kau akan belajar bersama mereka, mengajari mereka tentang umat manusia dan juga cinta."

"Hah?" Kise memasang wajah bodoh ketika Kiyoshi menekankan kata _cinta, _"Tunggu, tunggu! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan _mengajari mereka tentang cinta 'ssu! _Apa maksudnya itu? Itu tidak mungkin! Kau sudah menculikku _'ssu,_ dan sekarang kau malah menyuruhku untuk membuat mereka mengerti _cinta. _Aku menolak!!" seru Kise tegas, matanya berkaca-kaca membayangkan jika ia harus menghabiskan waktu dengan orang-orang yang _aneh _tadi.

"Yang memutuskannya bukanlah kau, tapi aku! Aku sama sekali tidak menerima penolakan."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau _'ssu!_ Permisi!!" dan kemudian Kise pun pergi keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah lebar.

.

.

"Mentang-mentang Dewa, mereka jadi berbuat seenaknya _'ssu!_ Aku baru tahu jika ternyata Dewa itu sangat egois!!" Kise menggerutu disepanjang jalan, kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan tanda ia kesal. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika didepannya ada seekor raksasa ( ? ) yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Awas saja! Pokoknya aku akan—"

Dugh!

"Ouch!" Kise mundur sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, 'perasaan tadi aku tak melihat tembok dimanapun, lantas benda apa yang aku tabrak?' Kise bertanya dalam hati, ia melihat kedepan dan menemukan sebuah punggung tegap yang terbalut kemeja.

"Hah? Siapa yang berani menyentuhku?" tanya sang pemilik punggung dengan nada malas, ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menemukan seorang cowok manis. Kise gemetaran dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur ketika melihat postur tubuh pria didepannya, 'T-tinggi dan besar! A-apakah dia juga seorang Dewa?'

"Apa kau yang menyentuhku?" si raksasa tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Kise dan berdiri didepannya, membuat Kise merasa ciut dihadapan pria dengan tinggi yang lebih dari dua meter itu. "U-uh, maaf. A-aku t-tak sengaja m-menabrakmu!"

"Untuk sekarang aku meloloskanmu, tapi lain kali, aku akan menghancurkanmu." ancam pria itu sambil menunduk, menatap wajah Kise dengan mata melotot.

"HUWAAA!!" Kise pun lari terbirit-birit menjauh dari si tiang ungu ( ? )

.

.

"Hiks aku mau pulang _'ssu! _tempat ini penuh dengan orang aneh dan menyeramkan! Hiks _Nee__cchi__,_ aku janji gak akan menolak didandani pake baju cewek asal aku bisa pulang!! huwaaa." saat ini Kise tengah nangis sambil jongkok dibawah pohon, bibirnya terus meracau disertai isakan keras dengan tangan yang memukul-mukul pohon didepannya. _'Apa salahku, Kami-sama?' _tanya bathin ( ? ) pohon itu nelangsa.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya sebuah suara asing. Kise menghapus airmata dengan punggung tangannya dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya. seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah bertumpu pada lututnya sambil menatap Kise yang masih sesenggukkan.

"Hiks kamu siapa _'ssu?_"

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, kau pasti wakil manusia itu kan? siapa namamu?" Akashi menyodorkan tangannya pada Kise yang diterima dengan senang hati. Kise berdiri dan membersihkan jejak air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Kise Ryouta. Apa Akashi_cchi _juga bukan dari sini?" Kise melihat Akashi mengangkat alisnya tinggi, mungkin dia merasa aneh ketika namanya disebut dengan imbuhan _'cchi _oleh Kise.

"Ya, aku dibawa oleh seseorang kesini. Kau tidak perlu takut, aku ada dipihakmu, Ryouta."

Grepp

lengan kiri Akashi memeluk pinggang Kise sementara yang satunya ia gunakan untuk meraih leher Kise agar pemuda pirang itu menunduk. (maklum Akashi kan pen— kurang tinggi)

"E-eh?" Kise gelagapan ketika Akashi terus menarik lehernya, ia membungkuk dengan wajah yang berdekatan dengan wajah Akashi. Pemuda pen— ganteng itu memperhatikan seluruh wajahnya dengan intens, membuat Kise menutup matanya dengan pipi merona ketika Akashi terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kise.

hembusan nafas Akashi menerpa wajah merah Kise, hangat dan wangi _mint. _Kise menyukai aroma itu, entah kenapa membuatnya merasa nyaman. semakin dekat..

deg..

deg..

deg..

dan kemudian—

.

.

.

**_Tbc_**

.

Hallo, saya kembali dengan fic gaje :v entah apa yang merasuki ku ( ? ) hingga bikin fic amburadul ini haha XD. saya menerima kritik dan saran dengan senang hati, but jan pedes kritiknya ya hehe :3

Yosh! sampai jumpa dichap 2~


	2. Sebuah Belenggu

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated : M (untuk adegan yang menjurus)

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, little bit Humor

Pair : All x Kise

Warning : AU. Yaoi/BL, OOC, garing, amburadul ( ? ), bahasa non-baku, Typos

A/N: Demi kelangsungan cerita, disini tinggi Kise 175. sementara tinggi Nijimura adalah 190 (karena sya gk tau brapa tingginya Nijimura saat SMA hehe).

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

–_Lick_

Kise membuka matanya kaget dengan wajah merah padam ketika Akashi menjilat pipi kirinya. "A-apa y-yang k-kamu l-lakukan!" serunya terbata. ia menatap Akashi terkejut yang tengah menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya membersihkan air matamu, Ryouta. Rasanya asin, tapi aku menyukainya." ucap Akashi sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya, ia menggenggam tangan Kise yang tengah mematung dengan wajah merona dan bibir sedikit terbuka.

ia memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut yang menggemaskan itu, dikecupnya punggung tangan seindah porselen. membuat wajah manis yang tengah merona itu semakin memerah. "Jangan menangis, kamu tidak sendirian. Aku akan selalu bersama Ryouta untuk mencari cara agar kita bisa keluar dari sini."

"Un.. A-aku.. Aku pasti akan menemukan caranya _'ssu!_ tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu tempat apa ini." Kise menundukkan kepala, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. membuat Akashi yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Kise.

"Tenang saja, kita akan mencari tahu sekarang."

"E-eh? bagaimana caranya—"

suittt~ (?)

Kise menatap bingung pada Akashi yang bersiul keras, ia hendak bertanya sebelum suara dengusan nafas dan geraman keras menyapa telinganya dari belakang. takut-takut, Kise pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan gerakan kaku.

"A-aaahh! Naga yang tadi!" Kise berteriak secara refleks, ia pun memundurkan langkahnya dengan kaki gemetar. sementara Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kise.

"Tidak perlu takut, dia hewan yang jinak." ucap Akashi sambil mengelus kepala naga itu yang sedang menunduk, naga tersebut mendengus sambil menutup mata, menikmati elusan Akashi pada kepalanya. "Lihat kan? Dia tidak jahat, ayo coba sentuh."

Kise menatap Akashi ragu, kemudian menatap sang naga yang masih menikmati elusan Akashi sambil menatap kearahnya. tangannya yang bergetar terangkat ragu, susah payah ia menelan ludah sambil memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh naga itu.

Naga tersebut mendengus dan mengangkat kepalanya ketika Kise menyentuhnya, matanya yang tajam menatap tepat pada mata sewarna madu milik Kise. Kise yang mendapat respon secara tiba-tiba dari sang naga, tanpa sadar menarik tangannya dan memeluk Akashi erat dengan tubuh bergetar.

"A-aku takut! hiks aku mau pulang _'ssu!_"

Akashi terkejut dengan wajah tersapu rona merah yang tipis, ia tak menyangka Kise akan memeluknya erat saking takutnya. namun perlahan keterkejutannya menghilang, terganti dengan seulas senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Maaf membuatmu takut, ia hanya terlalu senang ketika Ryouta menyentuhnya."

Kise bisa merasakan tangan Akashi yang mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, ia tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa ia tengah memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan erat. sontak ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Akashi dengan wajah yang terasa panas. "M-maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, kita akan mencari tahu tempat apa ini." Akashi menaiki naga api tersebut, dipandanginya Kise yang masih terlihat ketakutan. "Ayo naik!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kebawah, kearah Kise yang menatap tangannya ragu.

kemudian Kise pun menerima uluran tangannya, dan duduk dibelakang Akashi sambil menggenggam baju bagian belakang milik Akashi.

menyadari hal itu, Akashi pun memindahkan tangan Kise dari bajunya untuk memeluk pinggangnya, ia bisa mendengar Kise yang menolak dengan suara terbata. "Kau akan jatuh jika hanya memegang pakaianku, pegangan yang erat!" setelah mengatakannya, tiba-tiba naga api yang mereka tumpangi terbang keatas dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. membuat Kise mau tak mau memeluk pinggang Akashi dengan erat karena takut terjatuh.

mereka mengelilingi langit diiringi tatapan kagum dari Kise, ia tak menyangka jika menatap pemandangan sambil menaiki naga akan semenyenangkan ini. tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulas senyum ceria, melupakan kesedihannya tadi.

dan tanpa mereka ketahui, sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan kesal. "Pemuda itu.."

* * *

"T-tempat ini melayang!" seru Kise takjub, matanya menatap pemandangan yang indah dibawah sana. berbeda dengan Kise yang terlihat takjub, Akashi menatap kebawah dengan alis berkerut. 'Sudah kuduga, tempat ini.. pasti orang itu.' ucap Akashi dalam hati. kemudian ia menyuruh naga yang ia tunggangi untuk turun kebawah.

Akashi turun dari naga tersebut ketika mereka telah mendarat, ia ulurkan tangannya pada Kise untuk membantu pemuda pirang itu turun. setelahnya Akashi menyuruh sang naga pergi, dan naga api itu pun kembali terbang entah kemana.

"Apa boleh buat, kita harus kembali ke Akademi." Akashi berjalan mendahului Kise, membuat Kise yang tertinggal berlari mengekor dibelakangnya. "Ne Akashi_cchi_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Kise ketika mereka berjalan. Akashi melirik Kise, entah kenapa Kise merasa sikap Akashi berbeda setelah mereka mengelilingi langit. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ryota." Akashi menjawab datar, bahkan suaranya pun terdengar berbeda. Kise hendak bertanya kembali sebelum Akashi menatapnya penuh dengan tatapan datar yang tajam.

Kise terdiam ketika melihat mata Akashi yang berbeda warna, 'Matanya.. berubah? bukankah tadi warnanya merah semua?' tanya Kise dalam hati. ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

* * *

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah berkumpul semua."

Kise mendongak ketika telinganya mendengar suara yang tak asing, diruang utama tersebut terdapat beberapa orang-orang yang tadi ditemuinya. bahkan Kiyoshi pun ada, dia tengah berdiri di lantai atas sambil memegang tongkatnya.

"Selamat datang ditamanku, diAkademiku, wahai murid-muridku tercinta." ucap Kiyoshi sambil menuruni tangga dan berhenti ditengah. Kise memperhatikan para Dewa yang tengah menatap Kiyoshi dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Jangan main-main! jadi kau dalangnya ya?!" seru pemuda berambut biru tua, matanya yang tajam menatap Kiyoshi dengan marah.

"Dewa Laut - Aomine Daiki, Dewa Bulan - Kuroko Tetsuya, Dewa Angin - Sakurai Ryou, Dewa Kesuburan - Murasakibara Atsushi, Dewa Matahari - Takao Kazunari, Dewa Bawah tanah - Midorima Shintarou, Dewa Cahaya - Tatsuya Himuro, Dewa Petir - Kagami Taiga," Kiyoshi mengabsen para Dewa yang berada diruang utama.

"Dan juga Dewa Api - Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi menatap Kiyoshi dengan tajam ketika namanya disebut, tangannya mengepal erat mencoba menahan emosi. "Kalian akan belajar tentang manusia, demi membangkitkan kembali ikatan kuno antara Dewa dan umat manusia." sambung Kiyoshi.

"Kau pikir kami akan menuruti perintahmu begitu saja?" tanya Kagami sambil menyeringai. "Kembalikan aku dan juga temanku ke tempat kami, sialan!" Aomine kembali berseru, namun kali ini disertai umpatan. Kise yang dari tadi terdiam kini tersentak dengan mata membola ketika Aomine dan Kagami mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Jika tidak.. kau tahu, ini akan terasa sangat sakit." setelah Kagami menyelesaikan ucapannya, kekuatan Petir yang besar keluar dari tangannya bersamaan dengan keluarnya kekuatan Air milik Aomine. kedua kekuatan yang berbeda itu melesat dengan cepat kearah Kiyoshi yang tetap tenang.

Trang!

Kiyoshi menghentak pelan tongkatnya pada tangga, membuat dua kekuatan yang berbeda itu terhempas diikuti oleh pemiliknya.

"Aghh!" Kagami dan Aomine mengerang kesakitan ketika tubuh mereka menghantam lantai dengan keras. sementara Kiyoshi tengah tersenyum saat kedua Dewa tersebut menatapnya marah. "Jika kalian menggunakan kekuatan Dewa dengan membabi buta, Akademi ini akan hancur. Karena itulah.." Kiyoshi mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan sebuah cahaya kuning yang terang keluar dari tongkat itu.

Cahaya tersebut berpendar dan berubah menjadi sebuah belenggu yang melekat pada setiap Dewa.

"Apa ini? Kenapa tidak bisa dilepas?!" seru Kagami sambil menarik-narik belenggunya yang berupa kalung hitam dengan permata merah marun. Kuroko yang melihat hal itu mencoba untuk melepas kalung miliknya. "Kau benar, ini tidak bisa dilepas." ucapnya datar.

(Jadi gini, belenggunya terbagi menjadi 3, yaitu :

kalung : Kagami, Kuroko dan Akashi

anting : Takao, Sakurai, dan Midorima

gelang kaki : Aomine, Tatsuya, dan Murasakibara).

"Belenggu tersebut akan menyegel kekuatan Dewa kalian, tidak ada yang bisa menentangku disini. Belenggu itu adalah buktinya."

"Apa?!" seru para Dewa dengan serentak, tentu saja kecuali Kiyoshi dan seorang pria berambut hitam yang tengah menatap mereka dengan bersidekap tangan.

"Sudah cukup, kau ini berani-beraninya!!" Kagami berseru, ia hendak menyerang Kiyoshi lagi namun kekuatannya hanya keluar sedikit. "K-kenapa.." pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu menatap kedua tangannya tak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku juga sama." ucap Aomine sambil mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatannya, namun berkali-kali ia mencoba, kekuatannya hanya keluar dalam skala terkecil. "Kalian akan belajar. Ketika kalian berhak lulus, maka belenggu itu akan lepas sendirinya."

mendengar ucapan Kiyoshi membuat Kise tanpa sadar menyentuh telinga kirinya yang terdapat sebuah anting berwarna kuning.

"Keluarlah!" seru Kiyoshi, tongkatnya kembali terangkat tinggi dan sebuah benda bulat besar keluar dari langit-langit ruang utama tersebut. Benda bulat tersebut terbuat dari kaca bening dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang indah menghiasinya, menggantung tepat ditengah ruang utama tersebut.

"Jika kalian mengerti hati manusia, wadah ini akan terisi. Waktu kalian hanya satu tahun. Artinya, jika dalam satu tahun tidak terisi penuh, maka kalian akan terjebak dalam taman ini.. _untuk selamanya_." jelas Kiyoshi sambil menekankan ucapannya diakhir.

"Hah?!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Kiyoshi! Ini sudah kelewatan!" seru pemuda berambut hijau atau sebut saja Midorima, pegangannya pada sebuah boneka kodok hijau mengerat saking kesalnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Shin-_chan_, ini sangat berlebihan!" Takao menatap Kiyoshi tajam, ia tak habis pikir kenapa pria _itu _mau _mengurungnya _disini.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, rencanaku sudah bulat. Karena kekuatan kalian terbelenggu, maka saat ini kalian hanyalah manusia biasa. Nijimura, kemarilah." ucap Kiyoshi, seorang pria berambut hitam mendekati Kiyoshi dengan langkah anggun. "Pria ini akan menjadi guru kalian."

"Aku Dewa Bumi, Nijimura Shuzo." pria berambut hitam itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Karena sekolah membutuhkan banyak murid, maka teman kalian adalah para arwah ini."

Trang!

Kiyoshi kembali menghentak ujung tongkatnya pada tangga, tiba-tiba para arwah muncul diseluruh Akademi tersebut dan berubah menjadi manusia.

"Wah.. hanya dalam sekejap? Hebat!" gumam Kise tanpa sadar. matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruang utama yang sekarang ramai oleh para arwah yang telah berubah. Disebelahnya Akashi hanya terdiam sambil menatap Kiyoshi dengan tajam.

"Kise Ryouta."

"Y-ya?" tanya Kise gugup, kini seluruh pasang mata para Dewa menatapnya secara bersamaan. "Kau bertanggung jawab membimbing para Dewa menuju kelulusan. kau paham?" Kise tak menjawab, namun kedua matanya menyiratkan keyakinan yang membuat Kiyoshi tersenyum puas.

'Jika lulus adalah satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa kembali, sepertinya aku harus berusaha!' ucap Kise dalam hati.

"Besok pagi kalian harus berkumpul di Aula untuk mempersiapkan upacara pembukaan di siang hari. sekian, hari ini kalian boleh bubar." ucap Nijimura, pria berambut hitam tersebut berbalik membelakangi murid-muridnya. "Kise, ikutlah bersamaku." kemudian ia pun pergi diikuti oleh Kise.

* * *

"Kiyoshi membuat Akademi ini layaknya sekolah manusia, semua fasilitas yang dibutuhkan sudah ada. bahkan beragam makanan tersedia dikantin. sementara untuk barang, kau bisa mendapatkannya dari toko sebelah dan kau tidak perlu membayarnya."

Nijimura berucap ketika keheningan melanda mereka, raut wajahnya tetap tenang dengan langkah yang anggun. Kise mendongak pada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan ragu. "U-uhm.. Karena terlalu mendadak, aku jadi bingung harus melakukan apa." Kise menunduk dan berhenti melangkah. dirasa Nijimura tak memberinya respon, Kise pun mendongak dan melihat Nijimura yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh meninggalkannya.

"Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan _'ssu,_ sekalipun ini adalah kehendak Dewa?" tanya Kise yang kini mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Nijimura. "Dia membawa kami secara mendadak _'ssu! _Keluargaku sekarang pasti— E-eh?" Kise tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Nijimura tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Tenang saja. Ketika semuanya lulus, kau akan kembali ke waktu semula dengan kekuatan Dewa Waktu, Junpei." ucap Nijimura tenang, ia tetap melangkahkan kaki panjangnya membuat Kise agak kesusahan untuk mengimbanginya.

.

Mereka terus berjalan dan akhirnya berhenti didepan dua asrama besar yang terpisah oleh sebuah taman indah. Nijimura menoleh kearah Kise dan kembali melangkah sambil memasuki asrama sebelah kanan. "Yang kita masuki ini adalah Asrama pria, sementara Asrama perempuan adalah yang satunya." jelas Nijimura, tangannya menunjuk kearah Asrama perempuan yang terlihat dari balik jendela.

Kise mengangguk mengerti, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan pandangan kagum, matanya berbinar saat mereka terus berjalan disepanjang lorong Asrama yang luas itu.

"Kise, ini adalah kamarmu. setiap kamar hanya diisi oleh satu orang, semua peralatan sekolah termasuk seragam sudah ada dikamarmu. Kau boleh istirahat sekarang, aku akan ada diperpustakaan. Datanglah kesana jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku."

"Baik, Nijimura-_sensei. _Terima kasih _'ssu!" _Kise melambaikan tangannya ketika Nijimura berlalu dari hadapannya. setelah sang _sensei_ tak terlihat, Kise memutar tubuhnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan.

Kamar itu memiliki ruangan yang cukup luas jika hanya ditempati oleh satu orang. Disana terdapat sekitar empat sofa [dua diantaranya panjang, sementara sisanya hanya muat untuk satu orang] yang mengelilingi meja, ruang makan, dapur, ranjang ukuran sedang, sebuah lemari, meja belajar, rak buku, dan juga kamar mandi.

"Kamar ini lumayan mewah _'__ssu._" Kise berjalan kearah ranjang tersebut dan berbaring diatas kasur yang empuk itu. Ia terlihat merenung sebentar kemudian kembali bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri mungkin akan membuatnya sedikit rileks.

* * *

Sinar rembulan menerobos masuk lewat jendela besar yang tak tertutup tirai, menampilkan pemandangan indah langit malam bertabung bintang.

"Jangan bercanda.. Tetsu, aku pasti akan menemukan cara untuk keluar dari sini." ucap Aomine pada Kuroko yang tengah mengelus kepala Nigou. Kuroko menoleh kearah Aomine dan memberikan tatapan datar andalannya. "Tapi kita harus lulus, Aomine-_kun._"

Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah berada dikamar Kuroko. karena kamar mereka berdampingan dan kamar Kuroko tepat berada diantara kamar Aomine dan Sakurai, maka mereka memutuskan untuk _berdiskusi _dikamar Kuroko.

"Kau tidak perlu mendengar ucapan si _alis tebal _itu, Tetsu. Dia sudah seenaknya membawa kita kesini."

"Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai!" seorang pemuda berambut coklat membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali sambil meminta maaf. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membuat mereka keluar dari sini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakurai-_kun. _Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah." ucap Kuroko pada pemuda berambut coklat itu. Sakurai menatapnya melas seolah itu adalah kesalahannya. "T-tapi tetap saja.. G-gomenasai!" Sakurai kembali meminta maaf saat Aomine memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Hahh.. Tubuh manusia memang merepotkan, aku merasa sangat lelah padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Sampai jumpa, Tetsu. Ayo Sakurai." kemudian Aomine pun pergi keluar dari kamar Kuroko diikuti oleh Sakurai.

~

" Ne Shin-_chan, _Atsu-_chan _(?), lihat ini!" Takao merentangkan kedua tangannya, kemudian berputar agar Midorima dan Murasakibara melihat piyama-nya yang bercorak panda. "Mungkin manusia mengenakan itu saat mereka akan tidur _nanodayo._" ucap Midorima sambil memperhatikan piyama yang dipakai Takao.

"Hmm tak kusangka –_munch munch_– kau pantas juga memakai itu –_munch munch_–" Murasakibara ikut mengomentari soal piyama dengan mulut penuh makanan. ia baru tahu ternyata makanan manusia juga terasa enak.

"Atsushi, jangan makan sambil bicara _nanodayo._"

"Hah? Memang apa –_munch munch_– masalahmu, Tarou-_chin?_ –_munch munch_–" tanya Murasakibara acuh, ia kembali memakan makanannya dengan gaya yang jauh dari kata _elegan._

"Sudah, sudah. Bagaimana jika kalian juga memakainya?" Takao mengangkat piyama berwarna hijau corak kodok dan piyama ungu corak terung (?) ditangannya keatas, memperlihatkan piyama yang _unyu _itu pada saudara dan pamannya.

"Seorang dewa tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu _nanodayo._ Kau seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik untuk manusia _nodayo._" Midorima bersidekap sambil menatap Murasakibara tajam, membuat Murasakibara balas menatapnya dengan malas. Mengabaikan Takao sepenuhnya.

"–_munch munch_– Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula –_munch munch_– ini bukan urusanmu, Tarou-_chin._"

perempatan siku-siku muncul dikening Midorima, merasa tak ada gunanya untuk berdebat dengan Murasakibara, ia pun memilih untuk membersihkan kacamatanya yang sudah kinclong.

Sementara Takao pundung dipojokkan karena diabaikan XD.

.

.

"Wah, ternyata manusia bisa membuat cerita yang menarik ya." Himuro berucap sambil membaca sebuah buku ukuran sedang, didepannya Kagami dan Akashi hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

"Apa kalian akan datang ke Akademi?" tanya Kagami yang tengah berbaring malas diatas sofa milik Akashi, matanya melirik kearah Himuro yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya dan juga Akashi yang sedang menyesap teh-nya dengan tenang.

"Hmm.. berdasarkan metode _orang itu_ dan buku cerita, bukankah belajar dengan manusia itu menarik?" Himuro menjawab antusias, tangannya beralih untuk menyimpan buku yang telah selesai ia baca itu di rak buku.

Kagami mengerutkan kening sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Karena menurutku akan sangat merepotkan, aku tidak akan datang. Kau juga setuju 'kan, Akashi?"

"Entahlah.." ucap Akashi tenang, ia kembali meminum tehnya secara perlahan sambil menutup mata, mencoba menikmati minuman bangsa _manusia _itu.

Himuro terdiam sambil menatap Akashi, pikirannya kembali teringat tentang kejadian tadi siang. Ia ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Akashi, namun saat melihat Akashi yang seolah tak ingin berbicara banyak, Himuro pun membatalkan niatnya.

Besok ia bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Akashi, atau mungkin, pada pemuda pirang yang sudah menarik perhatiannya itu .

.

.

"Aku masih belum percaya _'ssu_, aku harap ini hanya mimpi."

Kise memandang sang rembulan ditengah langit malam, tangannya menapak pada kaca jendela yang lumayan besar, menekuri jendela itu dengan tangannya yang lentik.

"Kira-kira, mereka sedang apa ya _'ssu_?" monolog Kise, tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian tadi siang dimana Akashi mencoba _membersihkan_ pipinya dari sisa air mata. Seketika itu juga wajah manisnya memerah malu.

"Aishh! Kenapa aku malah teringat kejadian memalukan itu _'ssu yo_?!" pekiknya dengan suara tertahan. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya gusar ketika ingatan itu seakan tak mau menghilang.

.

•~•

.

Pagi hari yang cerah diiringi oleh cicitan para burung, Kise berdiri didepan cermin yang menempel pada lemari. tangannya sibuk mengancingi jas _sekolahnya_ yang berwarna putih dengan lambang semanggi emas berdaun tiga, sementara bibir mungilnya melantunkan sebuah senandung dengan suara _merdu._"Yosh! walau masih bimbang, tapi aku sudah memutuskannya _'ssu__! _Aku harus memandu mereka agar mereka mengerti tentang umat manusia, setelah semuanya lulus, aku bisa kembali pulang _'ssu!" _Kise tersenyum lebar menyetujui pemikirannya. Ia pergi menjauhi lemari untuk membuka pintu kamar dan membukanya dengan semangat, kakinya melangkah ringan menuju kearah Aula yang lumayan dekat dari Asrama.

* * *

"..." Kise berkedip 2 kali, ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari keberadaan _teman-temannya_, namun ia tak melihat satu pun dari mereka didalam ruangan Aula yang luas itu kecuali dirinya.

"E-eh? Apakah aku berangkat terlalu pagi?"

"Kise-_kun! _Selamat pa— w-whoahhh!"

Brugh!

Kise tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang, ia menemukan Himuro yang telengkup diatas lantai. Pemuda cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kise dengan senyum dan juga ringisan. "Selamat pagi."

"S-selamat pagi. Apa Tatsuya_cchi _baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Himuro dan membantu pemuda itu untuk bangun.

"Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat senang kau masih mengingat namaku, Kise-_kun._"

"Aku juga senang Tatsuya_cchi _bisa datang, kupikir tidak akan ada yang datang selain aku _'ssu yo._" Kise tersenyum lebar kearah Himuro, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu tersentak dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu.

"U-uh.. Soalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berangkat sekolah. makanya aku jadi bersemangat." ucap Himuro sambil mengusap tengkuknya gugup. Matanya beralih menatap hal lain kecuali pemuda pirang manis didepannya, ia tak kuat menatap senyuman secerah matahari yang sanggup melelehkan hatinya itu.

"Eh benar juga ya_, _Tatsuya_cchi _kan seorang Dewa _'ssu._"

Himuro memberanikan diri menatap wajah manis yang tengah menerawang itu, ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius ketika ia mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Kemarin, kau menaiki seekor Naga, bukan? bersama Dewa Api itu." tanya Himuro, tangannya sedikit terkepal ketika sebuah pemikiran tentang kemungkinan Akashi yang memiliki hubungan dengan Kise tiba-tiba melintas dalam kepalanya.

"Uh? Iya."

"Apa sebelumnya kalian sudah dekat?" Ekspersi Himuro terlihat sedikit kesal ketika mengatakan hal itu. "Ah, tidak _'ssu. _Aku baru kemarin bertemu dengan Akashi_cchi. _Dia mengajakku berkeliling untuk mencari tahu tentang tempat apa ini." Kise menjawab sambil tersenyum. matanya yang berbinar senang ketika menceritakan betapa menyenangkannya menaiki naga yang bisa terbang membuat Himuro menatapnya tajam.

"Oh." Himuro menanggapi singkat, matanya menatap mata sewarna madu itu dengan intens, mencoba mencari sebuah kebohongan dari mata indah itu. Ia tak menemukannya, pemuda pirang itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Itu pertama kalinya ya.." Begitu mengetahui bahwa Kise berkata jujur, Himuro melembutkan ekspresinya. "Berarti kamu lebih dulu bertemu denganku, 'kan?" tanya Himuro sambil tersenyum, tangannya merambat pada pipi Kise dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Ohh! Selamat pagi, Kise-_kun_! selamat pagi, Tatsuya_-kun!" _seru seseorang dari arah pintu, membuat Kise serta Himuro tersentak kaget dan menoleh kebelakang. Mereka melihat Takao tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat bersama seorang pemuda mungil berwajah datar dan pemuda berambut merah yang memandang mereka tajam, lebih tepatnya kearah tangan Himuro yang masih berada dipipi Kise.

"Takao_cchi, _Kuroko_cchi, _Akashi_cchi!" _Kise ikut melambaikan tangan tak kalah semangat, ia menatap _teman-temannya _yang baru datang itu dengan senyum lebar yang menghias wajah manisnya. Membuat seseorang dengan rambut merah melembutkan ekspresinya dan tersenyum tipis.

Mereka bertiga (Akashi, Kuroko, Takao) berjalan mendekat kearah Kise dan Himuro yang sedang melayangkan tatapan awas pada Akashi. Mereka sedikit berbincang sambil menunggu teman mereka yang lain datang untuk segara mempersiapkan acara pembukaan sekolah.

* * *

Matahari sudah berada diatas kepala, dan belum ada seorang pun yang datang lagi kedalam Aula. Kise mendesah pasrah, ia berbalik untuk menatap teman-temannya. "Tidak ada yang datang lagi ya _'ssu._" ucap Kise, bibirnya mengerucut maju membuatnya makin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Pada akhirnya, hanya ada kita berlima saja." Himuro bersedekap tangan, matanya memandang kearah pintu, mencoba mengabaikan pemandangan menggoda berupa bibir peach cemberut itu yang seakan meminta untuk dikecup. '–Tidak, tidak. Hentikan itu, diriku! berhenti memikirkan bibir itu!' Himuro meracau dalam hati.

"Apa mereka tidak mengerti, ya? untuk keluar dari taman ini, jalan satu-satunya hanya lulus!" Takao mengerang jengkel, ia kembali teringat akan penolakan dari Midorima dan Murasakibara ketika ia mengajak mereka untuk datang ke Aula.

"Mungkin mereka masih belum menerima _kelakuan_ Kiyoshi yang seenaknya." ucap Akashi tenang.

"Padahal hari ini ada upacara pembukaan." Kuroko menyahut dengan nada dan wajah datar, seperti biasanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada tembok dibelakangnya.

"Omong-omong, _'upacara pembukaan' _itu apa?" Himuro bertanya sambil menatap Kuroko, mencoba meminta jawaban dari pemuda mungil itu. Mendengar pertanyaan Himuro, lantas Takao dan Akashi pun ikut menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. coba tanyakan pada Kise_-kun._" Kini semua pasang mata gantian menatap Kise. Kise sedikit tersentak dengan keringat yang mengalir dipipi ketika ia dipandangi secara intens oleh teman-temannya.

"Eh? Upacara pembukaan ya? Itu—"

"Nijimura-_sensei _mengatakan hal itu, tapi aku juga tidak mengerti." ucap Takao dengan wajah bodoh, seenaknya memotong ucapan Kise yang belum berhenti. Disampingnya, terlihat Kuroko yang tengah mengeluarkan sebuah pena dan buku paduan sekolahnya.

"Aku juga." sahut Kuroko, ia membuka buku tersebut dan menatap Kise.

"Kalau tidak salah, seluruh siswa baru berkumpul. Semacam sebuah perayaan yang membuat siswa baru itu harus bersumpah untuk belajar giat bersama." ucap Kise asal dengan telunjuk yang menggaruk pipi putihnya pelan.

Akashi terdiam dengan alis terangkat, ia sedikit penasaran tentang _sumpah upacara pembukaan _itu.

"hm.. _'bersumpah untuk belajar giat bersama'._" Kuroko mengulang ucapan Kise sambil mencatatnya dalam sebuah buku.

"A-ano, itu tidak perlu dicatat _'ssu._" ucap Kise gelagapan, "_'A-ano, itu tidak perlu dicatat 'ssu'._" Kuroko kembali mencatat apa yang diucapkan Kise, wajahnya terlihat serius ketika ia mencatatnya.

"Kuroko_cchi, _bukan itu maksudku!"

"Ahahaha! Kuroko-kun, kau tidak perlu mencatat hal itu! hahaha.." Takao tertawa terpingkal ketika melihat wajah masam Kise dan wajah datar Kuroko, tangannya memegangi perut ketika tawanya tak bisa berhenti dan menyebabkan perutnya keram akibat terlalu lama tertawa.

"Jadi artinya, upacara pembukaan itu adalah ritual kontrak?" tanya Himuro dengan ekspresi berpikir. Kise memandang pemuda itu aneh ketika mendengar pertanyaan konyolnya.

"Jadi kalau melanggar sumpah, akan tertimpa kutukan mengerikan ya?" Takao yang sudah berhenti tertawa, ikut melayangkan pertanyaan aneh yang membuat Kise tiba-tiba sakit kepala.

"Apa kita perlu tumbal?" tak mau ketinggalan, Kuroko bertanya dengan wajah serius. Akashi mendengus geli ketika matanya melihat Kise yang tengah memasang wajah shock.

"B-bukan _'ssu yo! _Itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mengerikan _'ssu!_ Uhm, kalian—"

"Ryouta benar, itu bukan hal yang mengerikan. Intinya, jika kalian ingin keluar dari sini, maka kita harus giat belajar bersama agar kita bisa lulus." ucap Akashi yang mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Takao, Himuro dan Kuroko. Kise menghela nafas lega ketika tiga temannya yang _polos _itu berhenti melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berpencar untuk meyakinkan yang lain agar ikut upacara pembukaan!" seru Takao semangat, yang langsung disetujui oleh mereka. Kemudian mereka pun pergi berpencar untuk meyakinkan _siswa_ yang lain.

* * *

"Eh.. Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah Aomine_cchi._" gumam Kise pelan ketika melihat pemuda dengan kulit tan, tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pohon, membelakanginya.

'Sepertinya Aomine_cchi _tengah tertidur.' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia mendekat kearah pemuda berambut navy blue itu dengan langkah perlahan, takut-takut membangunkan Aomine dan membuatnya mengamuk akibat tidurnya terganggu.

Krak!

Tubuh Kise menegang ketika melihat pergerakan Aomine, ia merutuk dirinya yang ceroboh karena telah menginjak sebuah ranting yang menyebabkan suara nyaring.

Dalam hati ia memanjatkan doa pada Dewa untuk melindungi nyawanya, namun Kise ingat bahwa yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah Dewa itu sendiri. Wajahnya berubah pucat saat pemuda tan itu menoleh dan memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau mengganggu tidurku!" ucap Aomine dengan geraman yang membuat kaki Kise melemas saking takutnya. "M-maaf Aomine_cchi! _A-aku kira Aomine_cchi _sedang tidak tidur _'ssu!" _Kise berbohong dengan wajah ketakutan, ia merasa sial karena telah bertemu dengan Aomine yang tidak bisa bersikap _lembut _padanya.

"Cih! Apa yang kau inginkan?" kali ini suaranya sedikit melembut ketika melihat Kise yang ketakutan dengan tubuh bergetar.

"U-uh.. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Aomine_cchi _untuk menghadiri upacara pembukaan _'ssu._" Kise memandang Aomine takut, ia tak ingin kena marah pemuda tan itu lagi.

"Tidak. Aku malas, jangan menggangguku lagi jika kau hanya ingin mengajakku untuk datang ke Aula." ucapnya sambil melengos pergi. Membuat Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Aomine meninggalkannya sendiri.

* * *

"Aomine_cchi _pergi kemana ya? jalannya cepat sekali _'ssu. _Ah! Midorima_cchi!" _seru Kise sambil melambaikan tangan pada Midorima yang tengah menuruni tangga.

Mendengar suara cempreng yang memanggil namanya, Midorima pun menoleh dan mendapati Kise yang hendak turun untuk mendekatinya. wajahnya yang biasa tenang kini menampilkan ekspersi serius.

"Jangan mendekat! Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kalau kau mendekat, nanti kau tertimpa sial." ucap Midorima, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tak melorot ketika Kise menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"T-tapi Midorima_cchi—_"

Midorima pun pergi tanpa mendengar ucapan Kise lagi.

"Hiks.. Tak ada yang mau ikut ajakanku huwaaa!" —dan Kise pun pundung diatas tangga karena ditolak (?) dua kali.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

Maaf gaje :'(( Saya lgi banyak fikiran jadi saya lampiasin buat fic ini (malah curhat :v). Alhasil fic ini jadi gaje bin aneh. Yosh sampai ketemu di next chapter! :D


	3. Upacara pembukaan

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated : M (untuk adegan yang menjurus)

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, little bit Humor

Pair : All x Kise

Warning : AU. Yaoi/BL. OOC, garing, amburadul (?), bahasa non-baku, Typos

.

_Happy Reading!!_

* * *

Setelah puas menangis bombay diatas tangga Kise pun kembali menuju Aula dengan langkah lesu dan wajah muram, dalam hatinya ia terus merutuk betapa tidak beruntungnya ia.

Saat berjalan dikoridor dekat taman ia bertemu dengan Kagami, dengan mata berbinar ia pun berlari kecil mendekat kearah pemuda beralis cabang itu.

"Kagami_cchi!_ Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan _'ssu_?" Kise bertanya ketika ia sudah berada didepan Kagami, hanya sekedar basa-basi sebelum ia mengajaknya pergi ke Aula.

Sebenarnya Kise adalah tipe orang yang suka banyak bicara, jadi berbasa-basi sebentar bukan masalah untuknya. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah, waktu yang tidak bisa menunggu dan belum tentu orang yang ia ajak akan dengan suka rela ikut menghadiri upacara yang membosankan.

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan jika itu tentang Upacara."

Kagami langsung pergi tanpa menatap Kise setelah mengatakan penolakan, membiarkan si pirang cengo untuk beberapa saat sebelum menghentakkan kakinya. Bahkan Kise belum mengajaknya dan ia sudah ditolak.

Bibirnya terus cemberut membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Ia menggerutu dengan suara cukup keras untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal.

"Bagaimana mau lulus jika mereka-nya susah diajak kompromi! Aggh!! Terserah, aku tidak peduli! Aku kesal pada Kagami_cchi_!" selesai menggerutu Kise berbalik dan kembali berteriak ketika melihat sebuah penampakan (?) didepan wajahnya.

"Aaahhh!" Kise terhuyung kebelakang akibat tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Tangannya menggapai kedepan dan berhasil menarik orang didepannya untuk ikut terjatuh, kini mereka berada dalam posisi yang ambigu dengan Kise dibawah kukungan seorang pemuda berambut… baby blue?

"K-Kuroko_cchi_!" seru kise terbata, wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari posisi mereka yang aneh. Kuroko hanya menatap Kise datar, ia tetap diatas tubuh Kise seolah enggan untuk bangun, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri jika wajah yang senantiasa datar itu kini tersapu rona merah tipis. "Halo, Kise-_kun._"

"_Ahem. _Kise-_kun, _kamu tidak apa-apa?" Himuro bertanya sambil menarik Kuroko untuk bangkit dari tubuh aduhai Kise, ia hendak membantu Kise namun kalah cepat dengan Akashi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _'ssu, _Himuro_cchi. _Akashi_cchi _terima kasih."

"Hn." Akashi mengguman datar, tapi tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan mungil Kise dengan erat, seakan takut jika ia melepasnya, maka Kise akan pergi jauh darinya. Meskipun begitu, matanya menatap tajam kearah Kuroko dan Himuro yang dibalas tak kalah tajam oleh keduanya.

"..??" Kise hanya menatap mereka aneh, entah kenapa atmosfir disekitar mereka tiba-tiba berubah. Kise merinding untuk alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Oh! Kalian disini rupanya!" seru Takao yang baru datang bersama Sakurai, Takao mendekat dengan semangat berlebih tanpa menyadari ada perang tak kasat mata (?) diantara tiga pemuda yang mengelilingi Kise.

"Bagaimana? Apa kamu berhasil mengajak seseorang untuk datang ke Aula?" tanpa mengindahkan mereka yang kini beralih menatap tajam dirinya, Takao dengan semulus jidatnya berhasil menarik Kise dari kerumunan srigala lapar (?).

Mendengar petanyaan Takao membuat ekspresi Kise berubah, kini ia tengah cemberut dengan bibir mengerucut. Ekspresi merajuknya benar-benar imut mirip cucurut. #plakk haha nggk ding).

"Mereka menolak dan mengabaikanku hiks." adu Kise dengan mata basah, meskipun Kise cerewet tapi hatinya cukup rapuh bagi seorang lelaki. Sakurai ikut mendekat ketika si pirang mewek.

"G-gomenasai Kise-_kun, _aku temannya Aomine-_kun _tapi aku tidak bisa membujuknya. gomenasai!!" Sakurai membungkukkan badannya pada Kise, membuat si pirang gelagapan dengan tingkahnya.

"A-ah tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu Sakurai_cchi_!"

Ia menatap mereka dengan wajah merah dan berantakan, penuh dengan air mata dan bibir merona. sebuah ekspresi yang mampu membuat 'anu' tegang.

_'A__hh.. t–teruskan ahh! aku–hh aku suka milikmu nghh..__' _Seketika celana mereka serasa menyempit ketika fikiran kotor melintas dikepala mereka.

"Sh*t!!" umpat mereka bersamaan membuat Kise bingung dan Sakurai yang terus membungkuk meminta maaf.

* * *

"Mungkin kita harus segera membereskan Aula tanpa mereka, Upacara pembukaan akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk pergi membujuk mereka." ucap Akashi ketika mereka sudah kembali ke Aula, mereka saling pandang sebentar sebelum mengangguk dengan lesu.

"Baiklah. Kita harus membereskannya secepat mungkin."

Kemudian mereka pun berbagi tugas untuk membereskan Aula. Kuroko bertugas menyapu, sementara Himuro bertugas mengepel lantai. Semuanya berubah kacau ketika Himuro kembali tersandung membuat air yang berada diember pel-nya membasahi lantai yang telah bersih.

"Ugh.. M-maafkan aku, ehehe."

"Hati-hati, Himuro-_kun._" Kuroko hanya mendesah pasrah ketika lantainya kembali basah. Sementara Takao yang sedang menata kursi bersama Kise, Akashi dan Sakurai tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, Upacara pembukaan yang digelar meriah telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kise hendak menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong ketika Himuro menyeretnya menuju taman utama sekolah.

"Himuro_cchi, _kenapa kita kesini _'ssu?_" tanya Kise ketika mereka sampai ditaman. Himuro menyuruhnya untuk duduk dikursi taman sementara dia membuka kotak sedang yang tadi dibawanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama, Kise-_kun. _Apa kamu tidak suka?" Himuro memasang raut sedih sambil mengeluarkan beberapa potong sandwich dari dalam kotak.

Melihat penampilan roti isi yang menggugah selera membuat Kise tanpa sadar menjilat bibir. Gerakan itu tentu saja tertangkap oleh retina Himuro yang kini mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menatap kearah bibir plum si pirang.

"Ah kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu _'ssu? _Himuro_cchi _hanya perlu mengatakannya maka aku tidak akan menolak, hehe." Kise tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih rapi, ekspresinya yang tengah tersenyum seperti ini benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Himuro memiliki senyum itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu untuk makan siang lagi lain kali. Ini." ucap Himuro sambil menyodorkan sepotong sandwich pada Kise yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh si pirang.

"Terima kasih!"

Kise mengambil gigitan pertama pada roti isinya, mengunyahnya pelan seakan tengah meresapi membuat Himuro yang sedang memperhatikannya menjadi gemas. Dia mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat mata Kise berbinar-binar.

"Uwahh! Ini enak sekali _'ssu_!! Apa Himuro_cchi _yang membuatnya sendiri?"

"Uhh, yah.. aku yang membuatnya, dengan _sedikit _bantuan dari Taiga. Hehe." Himuro tertawa canggung diakhir kalimat. Bagaimana pun ia telah berbohong pada pemuda didepannya.

Kenyataannya ia tidak begitu pandai membuat makanan, tadi pagi ia melihat Kagami tengah berkutat didapur seorang dari jadi ia mendekat untuk membantu. Kagami bilang tidak perlu, namun ia masih bersikeras. Jadi Kagami mengalah dan menyuruhnya menyiapkan roti dan juga keju. ya hanya itu yang Himuro lakukan T.T

Mari kita abaikan Himuro yang tengah menangis dalam hati.

"Syukurlah jika Kise-_kun_ suka." Himuro pun ikut memakan rotinya setelah mendengar pujian yang Kise lontarkan untuknya.

Mereka pun mengobrol dan bercanda bersama sambil menikmati makan siang mereka. Dari menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing-masing sampai menggosipkan para tetangga sebelah (?).

Karena hari ini masih bebas, jadi mereka lebih leluasa mengobrol tanpa takut terlambat. Pelajaran baru dimulai esok hari dan mereka pun memanfaatkan waktu luang mereka dengan bercanda bersama teman.

Himuro merasa nyaman berada disekitar si pirang, selain karena ramah dan murah senyum, Kise ternyata orang yang asik diajak mengobrol. sifatnya yang riang dan ceria membuat Himuro merasa hangat, Kise bagaikan mentari dipagi hari.

Ketika mereka tenggelam dalam obrolan mereka, angin berhembus kencang membuat rambut mereka acak-acakan. Himuro meminta Kise untuk menolongnya merapihkan rambut, dan Kise pun langsung menyetujui.

Namun tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik Himuro menjauh membuat keduanya tersentak. Kise mendongak dan mendapati Kagami Taiga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?!" seru Kagami dengan suara tertahan. Kise bergetar takut dikursi taman ketika Kagami membentaknya.

"Hentikan, Taiga! Kau membuat Kise-_kun _takut. Kami hanya sedang mengobrol dan bercanda. Mengapa kau sangat marah?" Himuro menenangkan Kagami sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram Kagami dengan kuat.

Melihat Himuro yang meringis, Kagami pun melepaskan tangannya yang kini memerah.

"Tapi dia menyentuhmu, Tatsuya!"

"Aku yang memintanya untuk merapihkan rambutku, Taiga. Dia tidak menyakitiku."

Meskipun Himuro telah menjelaskan bahwa Kise hanya membantunya, Kagami tetap saja menatap Kise tajam membuat si pirang meratap dalam hati.

_'Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini!!'_

"Akashi mencarimu, ayo pergi."

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Kise-_kun_? Taiga!!" Kemudian mereka pun pergi dengan Kagami yang menyeret Himuro tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Himuro. Meninggalkan Kise seorang diri yang tengah meratap dalam hati bersama kotak bekal milik Himuro.

_'Huh.. Aku diabaikan hiks.'_

* * *

Kise berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung dengan riang, mencoba melupakan kejadian menakutkan yang tadi terjadi sepenuhnya. Dengan langkah ringan dan tangan memeluk kotak bekal Himuro, Kise berniat kembali ke asrama dan menyerahkan kotak bekal keesokan harinya.

Koridor yang ia lewati terasa sepi tanpa ada seorang pun yang lewat. yah karena cuaca cerah dan sekolah bebas, kemungkinan besar teman-temannya tengah bercanda ditaman, perpus atau bahkan diatap. Mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya yang merasa malas dan ingin segera kembali ke asrama.

Dalam perjalanannya, Kise melewati perpustakaan yang terdengar ramai. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak bisa tertib didalam sana. Menggelengkan kepala dengan acuh, Kise kembali berjalan dengan suasana hati yang lumayan bagus.

Mengamati sisi kanannya yang merupakan taman kecil dihiasi dengan berbagai macam bunga dengan kupu-kupu yang terbang kesana kemari membuat hatinya terasa tenang. tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil melihatnya.

(jadi Akademi Kise sepenuhnya dikelilingi oleh taman. sementara dibelakang sekolah terdapat berbagai macam pohon buah yang tumbuh).

"Sshh Ahh! Pelan-pelan bodoh!! itu perih– Ahk!"

Kise mematung dengan wajah horror ketika telinganya mendengar suara laknat dari ruang kesehatan yang berada disamping perpustakaan.

"Ahk Shin-_chan_! Kubilang pelan! Kau membuatku kesakitan, apa kau tidak lihat aku berdarah?! Lakukan dengan lebih lembut!"

"Diamlah, Bakao! Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar ketika kau meringis seperti itu. Ini sangat menjengkelkan ketika aku harus melakukannya pelan-pelan."

Wajah Kise memerah sempurna, bahkan telinganya pun ikut memerah. Karena tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, Kise pun mendekat kearah jendela UKS dengan langkah pelan dan jantung berdebar. Ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut apa yang tengah dilakukan dua orang didalam sana.

Ketika ia sampai, ia sedikit mengintip kedalam jendela untuk melihat apa yang otaknya pikirkan. Kemudian apa yang ia lihat membuatnya tersentak dengan mata terbelalak lebar, kotak bekal dalam pelukannya pun terjatuh menghasilkan suara **_Prakk! _**lumayan keras yang membuat dua orang didalam serentak menoleh kearahnya.

"K-kalian.. a-apa yang.."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

* * *

Yoo saya kembali membawa fic aneh bin gaje

kira2 apa yang dilakukan mereka di ruang kesehatan sampai Kise terkejut? Kalian penasaran? Adakah yang bisa menebaknya?

Hohoo silahkan tulis tebakan kalian dikolom komentar! wkwk

sebelumnya, terimakasih buat kalian yg udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic abal saya semoga kalian suka sama fic ini. sampai jumpa dichap depan~


	4. Salah Paham

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated : M

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, little bit Humor

Pair : All x Kise

Warning : AU. Yaoi/BL, OOC, garing, amburadul (?), bahasa non-baku, Typos

.

_Happy Reading!!_

* * *

Kise menatap kedua orang yang berada didalam ruang kesehatan itu ngeri, terlebih pada apa yang dilakukan oleh salah satunya yang berambut hijau itu lakukan pada pemuda didepannya.

"U-uh.. Kise-_kun_?" panggil Takao canggung, wajahnya memerah lantaran malu ada orang lain yang melihatnya dalam keadaan _seperti ini. _Salahkan Midorima yang tidak bisa bersikap lembut padanya sehingga ia terus berteriak kesakitan.

Midorima hanya menatap Kise tajam sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda akibat pekikan Kise tadi, dan gerakannya yang memang serampangan itu kembali membuat Takao meringis sakit. Kise menjadi merasa kasihan pada Takao.

"M-Midorima_cchi_, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu!!" seru Kise sambil memasuki ruang kesehatan setelah memungut kotak bekal Himuro sebelumnya, ia meletakannya disalah satu meja sebelum mendekat kearah Midorima dan juga Takao.

"Menjauh! Jika tidak kau akan tertimpa sial, lagipula ini bukan urusanmu _nanodayo._" ucap Midorima sambil mundur perlahan membuat Kise menatapnya aneh.

"Ini memang bukan urusanku, tapi jika melihat temanku sedang kesakitan aku tidak bisa diam saja _'ssu._" Kise mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Takao yang sedang terduduk diatas ranjang, menatap kearah tempat yang tadi diperlakukan secara asal-asalan oleh Midorima. Terlihat tempat itu begitu menyedihkan dengan sedikit darah yang mengalir keluar.

Midorima, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya _nanodayo_, manusia sepertimu tidak akan mengetahui apa yang kami para dewa rasakan."

Kise, "Tentu saja merawat lukanya _'ssu yo__! _Memang apa yang Takao_cchi _lakukan sampai bisa terluka seperti ini?"

Wajah Takao semakin memerah kala ditanya seperti itu, sementara wajah Midorima berubah menjadi acuh. Sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gerakan angkuh, Midorima menjawab, "Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mendekatiku jika tidak ingin tertimpa sial, tapi Bakao ini tidak mendengarkan jadi ia tersandung batu ketika mengejarku. Aku mencoba merawat lukanya tapi si Bakao terus saja berteriak."

"I-itu karena Shin-_chan_ yang bersikap kasar! Dia menekan luka-ku dengan keras, tentu saja aku berteriak!" balas Takao kesal. Sementara Kise hanya sweatdrop mendengar perdebatan mereka berdua.

"Sudah, diamlah. Berhenti adu bacot, aku akan merawat luka Takao_cchi. _Dan Midorima_cchi! _Kau tidak boleh pergi _'ssu!_ Kau harus belajar cara merawat luka dengan benar dariku."

Entah mengapa Takao maupun Midorima merasa kesal dengan ucapan terakhir yang penuh dengan nada bangga itu, memangnya sehebat apa dia dalam hal merawat luka?!

Kemudian mereka melihat Kise yang mengambil sebuah kapas dan juga sebotol kecil alkohol, membasahi kapas dengan cairan itu sebelum mulai membersihkan luka dilutut Takao dengan kapas yang telah diberi alkohol. Gerakannya memang lembut dan telaten, tetapi rasa perih saat lukanya terkena alkohol tidak bisa Takao tahan. Ia meringis perih walau tidak sekencang tadi.

"Tahan sebentar ya, aku akan membalut lukanya sekarang."

Setelah memberinya beberapa tetes obat merah, Kise mulai membalut lutut Takao dengan plester corak lemon. Coraknya yang lucu membuat Takao dan Midorima menjadi gemas pada pemuda pirang satu ini. Ekhem.

"Nah~ selesai! Bagaimana, aku hebat kan? Hehehe." Kise tertawa riang sambil membereskan peralatan medis tadi, sementara pasangan paman dan sepupu ini hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Ini bukan karena aku ingin memujimu atau apa _nanodayo, _tapi kau sedikit hebat dalam hal ini." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya tanpa berani menatap Kise, terlihat pipinya tersapu rona merah yang tipis.

"Terima kasih, Kise-_kun. _Kau yang terbaik!" ucap Takao sambil memberinya dua jempol, membuat Kise senang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ke asrama ya! Ingat kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal tabu disini!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kise pergi dengan kotak bekal dipelukannya. Meninggalkan Takao dan Midorima yang saling melemparkan tatapan bingung dengan ucapan Kise.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Kise bangun pukul 5 pagi, ia dengan semangat pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan membuat sarapan serta bekal makan siang. Teringat akan kotak bekal milik Himuro, Kise pun berniat untuk membuatkan makan siang untuknya juga.

Bibir peachnya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu tanpa lirik dengan riang, suaranya yang merdu dan jernih terasa enak didengar. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengolah bahan-bahan yang hendak ia buat untuk bekal. Karena saat ini ia memiliki banyak waktu luang, Kise mencoba membuat pancake untuk bekalnya.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit, akhirnya ia hampir selesai. Memberikan sentuhan akhir pada hasil karyanya, Kise pun tersenyum puas.

"Ahh~ Akhirnya selesai juga, hehe. Aku harap Himuro_cchi_ akan menyukainya. Eh ngomong-ngomong, sekarang jam berapa _'ssu?_." monolog Kise sambil menatap kearah jam dinding yang menunjukan waktu pukul 06.30.

"Uwahh aku harus segera berangkat!! Aku tidak mau terlambat pada hari pertama belajar disini!" dengan segera Kise memakan sarapannya terburu-buru, ia beberapa kali tersedak ketika ia hendak minum. Sungguh prilaku yang tak patut ditiru #plakk

…

"Monster laba-laba membuat kekacauan disalah satu sudut bumi, membuat para manusia disana menjadi resah. Siang dan malam mereka berdo'a pada Dewa Bumi agar monster tersebut segera binasa, dan karena Dewa Bumi merupakan salah satu Dewa yang agung–"

'M-memangnya ini penting ya?' Kise menggumam dalam hati sambil menatap Nijimura yang tengah menerangkan Sejarah Dewa Bumi Agung. Entah ia harus tertawa atau menangis, tetapi agak menggelikan ketika seseorang menceritakan sejarahnya sendiri pada orang lain, terlebih ada beberapa dewa lain yang ikut mendengarkan. Apakah itu tidak berlebihan memuji diri sendiri dengan begitu tinggi??

'Haha.. Ternyata ada orang yang lebih narsis daripada aku _'ssu._'

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kelas, kebanyakan murid-murid disana mendengarkan dengan serius, beberapa menguap bosan. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada pemuda mungil disampingnya –Kuroko, yang tengah menulis dengan ekspresi serius.

'Kuroko_cchi _hebat _'ssu!._' Penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis, Kise pun mengintip bukunya.

'Eh.. Bukunya penuh, dia menulis semua yang dikatakan Nijimura-_sensei!!_.' Kise memasang raut tak percaya pada Kuroko, namun si baby blue terlalu fokus menulis sehingga tak menyadari tatapan yang Kise layangkan. Kise merasa kagum akan kecepatan menulis Kuroko.

"Dewa Bumi bertarung dengan monster laba-laba, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap kini terdapat beberapa luka. Tapi luka ini tak seberapa dengan luka yang didapat oleh monster itu akibat serangannya–" Nijimura masih terus menjelaskan sambil sesekali menggambarkan kejadian-kejadian yang ada dalam sejarah pada papan tulis didepannya.

Dibelakang Kise, terlihat Himuro yang melirik kedepan dan kearah Murasakibara yang tengah tertidur dengan cemas.

"Mm.. Pocky ini enak sekali.." gumam seorang titan ungu dalam tidurnya. Meskipun tidak berbalik untuk melihatnya, tapi Kise yakin jika pemuda di belakangnya itu pasti tengah tidur dan bermimpi memakan stick pocky.

Nijimura mendengar gumaman tersebut, ia menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali menerangkan sejarahnya. "Beberapa serangan yang dilayangkan Dewa Bumi tepat mengenai titik vital si monster berkaki delapan–"

"Psst.. Atsushi.. Hey bangun! Nanti ketahuan oleh _sensei!_." bisik Himuro yang berada dibelakang Kuroko sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Murasakibara.

(urutan duduk, dimulai dari depan ke belakang. -jajaran keempat : Sakurai, Takao, Kise, Murasakibara.

-jajaran ketiga : Kagami, Midorima, Kuroko, Himuro.

-jajaran kedua : Akashi, Arwah, Arwah, Aomine.

-jajaran pertama : Arwah semua.

Jika masih bingung, terserah imajinasi kalian aja #plak XD [untuk sekarang Aomine, Kagami dan Midorima tidak masuk kelas])

"Ayo bangun! Pocky-mu diambil ular!!" Seberapa kuat pun Himuro mengguncang bahu Murasakibara, si titan ungu itu masih begitu betah berada dialam mimpi. Pasrah, Himuro pun berhenti dan hendak kembali duduk namun kakinya tersandung sehingga ia terjatuh menghasilkan suara _Bruggh!_ yang cukup nyaring.

"Uwahh! Himuro_cchi!._"

Murid-murid kecuali Kuroko dan Murasakibara serentak menoleh kearah Himuro yang masih dalam posisi telengkup, Takao yang melihatnya segera berteriak keras sambil berlari kecil kearah Himuro.

"Himuro-_kun! _Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Takao sambil membantunya berdiri.

"AH! Siapa yang mencuri pocky-ku?!! Apakah itu siluman ular?!!" Karena kegaduhan yang terjadi, Murasakibara menjadi tersentak bangun. Sepertinya pikirannya masih berada dialam mimpi ketika ia berseru seperti itu.

Namun karena seruannya yang keras, murid-murid lain pun menganggapnya serius.

"Ahh d-dimana siluman ular?!" salah seorang murid berteriak ketakutan, yang kemudian diikuti oleh murid-murid lain yang merasa panik.

"Apakah itu siluman ular raksasa berkepala tujuh?!"

"Siluman ular raksasa berkepala tujuh.." gumam Kuroko sambil terus menulis dengan ekspresi serius. Melihat kekacauan yang terjadi Kise hanya bisa terdiam sambil tersenyum kaku dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir.

"Kyaaaa! A-aku takut!"

" Tolong! Ada siluman ular berkepala tujuh disini!!"

"T-teman-teman, mohon untuk tenang.. Tidak ada siluman ular disini." lerai Kise yang merasa jengah mendengar teriakan-teriakan dengan berbagai macam suara cempreng dan menggelegar. Ia sampai berdiri dari duduknya agar perhatian orang-orang beralih padanya, namun karena kepanikan telah melanda, tak ada seorang pun yang memperdulikan ucapannya.

'Hikss mereka mengabaikanku!' batin Kise nelangsa.

Sementara didepan sana, Nijumura-_sensei _hanya terdiam dengan tangan terkepal erat. Tak tahan dengan kelas yang kacau dan gaduh, Ia pun menggebrak meja guru dengan keras.

_Brakk!!_

Mendengar suara nyaring itu otomatis para murid terdiam, mereka kembali duduk dengan tenang ketika Nijimura memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bercanda? Benar-benar tidak sopan! Seharusnya kalian memperhatikan ketika gurumu sedang mengajar!" seru Nijimura murka, kemudian ia melangkah keluar kelas dengan langkah lebar penuh amarah. Kise yang melihatnya buru-buru menyusul sang _sensei._

"Ah! _Sensei_, tunggu sebentar!" seru Kise sambil berlari mengejar langkah lebar Nijimura. Mengetahui salah satu muridnya pergi untuk mengejarnya, Nijimura pun menghentikan langkah namun ia tak berbalik untuk menatap Kise.

"_Sensei, _kumohon kembalilah ke kelas!" pinta Kise ketika ia sudah berada disamping Nijimura. Nijimura terdiam sebentar sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu itu? Kembali ke kelas hanya untuk melihat kegaduhan kalian? Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, yang mereka lakukan hanya tertidur dan bermain-main. Mereka menganggapnya sebagai guyonan! Terlebih lagi ada beberapa orang yang tidak masuk kelas dihari pertama, benar-benar tidak sopan!"

Nijimura menundukkan wajahnya sehingga jarak antaranya dan Kise menipis, masih dengan tatapan tajam, Nijimura berkata,

"Dengar ya, jika terus begini, waktu akan terus berlalu! Jika mereka tidak mengerti umat manusia dan cinta hingga waktunya, maka kau akan terjebak disini _selamanya!._"

Ekspresi wajah Kise tegang dan keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis, Kise berkedip sekali dengan tidak nyaman akan jaraknya dan Nijimura yang terlalu dekat. Ingin mundur tak bisa karena dibelakangnya terdapat tembok, jika maju itu lebih berbahaya. Jadi Kise hanya terdiam kaku enggan bergerak, walau begitu ia mencoba untuk terlihat tenang.

"Aku.. Aku tau, _sensei.. _Aku akan berusaha agar mereka segera mengerti umat manusia dan juga anteknya."

_Dong.. Dong.._

Suara lonceng yang bergema membuat Kise dan Nijimura saling tatap dalam kebingungan, terlebih suhu disekitar mereka tiba-tiba meningkat seperti disaat musim panas. Erm bukan seperti dimusim panas, ini benar-benar musim panas!!

"Hmh! Kiyoshi pasti mengganti musimnya."

"M-mengganti musim? Bagaimana hal itu bisa–"

"Kebetulan sekali. Besok mulai liburan musim panas, kumpulkan semua siswa sebelum liburan usai." ucap Nijimura sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Kise yang memiliki tanda tanya dikepalanya.

"Bukankah sekolah baru saja dimulai _'ssu_, dan besok sudah liburan musim panas ?? Ahh, aku lupa jika mereka adalah dewa!" Kise bermonolog ria sambil melangkah kembali menuju kelasnya, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi kesal dengan bibir cemberut ketika menyadari fakta bahwa si _alis tebal _–Kiyoshi– itu sudah berbuat seenaknya.

* * *

.

.

.

**Tbc**

* * *

ok saya balik lgi bawa ff ini, pendek ya? xD

sebelumnya terima kasih buat yg udh baca sama review ff gaje ini.

Ohh ya buat yg nanyain wattpad, aku punya tpi gk bikin story disana, cuman baca ff sama liat komik doang ehe :3

**promosi : **Jangan lupa baca juga ff sebelah, ff wangxian. Ayo ramaikan hehe ;3

yaudah, sekian dulu bacotan saya, sampai jumpa chap depan~


	5. Menguji dengan mengganti cuaca 1

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rated : M

Pair : All x Kise

Genre : Fantasy, Frindship, Romance, little bit Humor.

Warning : AU! Yaoi/BL. OOC, garing, amburadul (?), Bahasa non-baku, Typos

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

* * *

Dengan lesu, Kise kembali ke dalam kelas. Disana para siswa tengah mengeluh tentang suhu yang tiba-tiba meningkat secara drastis, bahkan mereka hanya duduk diam dan keringat sudah membasahi hampir seluruh tubuh. Lemas seperti ikan didaratan.

"Ada apa Ryouta, kau terlihat tertekan. Apa Nijimura-_sensei_ memarahimu?" Akashi bertanya ketika Kise berjalan melewatinya dengan muka cemberut, pemuda pirang itu menoleh kearah Akashi kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi_cchi._ Hanya saja, _sensei_ bilang besok kita sudah memasuki liburan musim panas. _Sensei _menyuruhku untuk mengumpulkan seluruh siswa sebelum liburan usai, Akashi_cchi, _apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kise bertanya dengan sedih, ini adalah sebuah misi yang sangat sulit jika harus mengajak Aomine, Kagami dan Midorima untuk datang ke kelas setiap hari.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantu Ryouta mengumpulkan mereka. Ayo kita ajak yang lain untuk mendiskusikan hal ini."

Mereka berjalan kearah bangku Kise, Himuro yang melihatnya langsung menyipitkan mata. Bahkan Kuroko telah berhenti menulis dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan andalannya.

"Kise_chin, _kamu terlihat seperti habis dimarahi seseorang?" tanya Murasakibara dari belakang. Kise hanya meringis namun ia sudah berteriak kencang dalam hati.

'Jika saja kamu tidak tertidur dan membuat kekacauan, maka aku tidak akan seperti ini, '_ssu!_.'

"Bukan apa-apa, bukan apa-apa hehe."

Kise duduk dikursinya sendiri, sementara Akashi duduk diatas meja milik Kise. Kelakuannya memang kurang ajar, tapi Kise bahkan tak merasa keberatan sedikitpun kecuali merasa risih dengan tatapan Himuro dan Kuroko yang seolah hendak menembusnya.

"Uhm, begini teman-teman. Karena saat ini adalah musim panas, besok kita sudah bisa berlibur. Tapi _sensei_ bilang, kita harus mengajak Midorima_cchi_, Kagami_cchi _dan Aomine_cchi_ untuk datang mengikuti kelas. Kumohon tolong bantuannya!" Kise memasang ekspresi memelas, bibirnya melengkung kebawah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Eh? Bukankah kita baru saja masuk hari ini, dan besok sudah liburan? Apakah sekolah di dunia manusia seperti ini?" tanya Sakurai yang tumben tidak membungkuk meminta maaf, ia menatap Kise dengan pandangan bingung.

"Err.. Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu _'ssu._ Hanya saja saat ini musim tiba-tiba berubah, kamu pasti tahu kan kenapa bisa seperti ini.." Kise mengerucutkan bibir dengan kesal. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima jika Kiyoshi tiba-tiba mengubah musim dengan begitu cepat. Eh, tapi Kise senang juga sih, karena bisa berlibur.. T-TAPI! Kenapa Nijimura-_sensei_ menyuruhnya untuk mengajak tiga pembolos agar mau datang belajar. Kise kan takut dimarahi oleh mereka!! hiks TT

Perubahan ekspresi Kise dari kesal, senang dan seperti akan menangis membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan dimata mereka. Terlebih dengan bibir plum itu yang mengerucut, tersenyum dan kembali cemberut benar-benar sulit untuk diabaikan.

Akashi yang menyadari mata Himuro dan Kuroko berbinar cerah segera menggenggam tangan kanan Kise, mengelus dan menepuknya dengan lembut berniat menenangkan dan membuat beberapa orang cemburu.

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu membantu Ryouta."

Melihat hal itu, sontak awan gelap menggantung diatas kepala Himuro dan Kuroko. Aura tak mengenakan keluar dari kedua pemuda itu sehingga Kise menjadi salah paham. Terlebih wajah *keberatan Takao dan Sakurai, ditambah ekspresi malas dari Murasakibara membuat Kise merasa sedih.

_*Kise salah mengartikan ekspresi kebingungan Takao dan Sakurai menjadi ekspresi keberatan_

"Ng.. J-jika kalian tidak mau, itu juga tidak apa-apa _'ssu_… Aku bisa pergi berdua dengan Akashi_cchi _untuk mengumpulkan mereka. Benarkan, Akashi_cchi_.?" tanya Kise dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik. Hidungnya terasa masam dan itu tersapu rona merah tipis, sementara matanya memanas sepanas cuaca hari ini sehingga memungkinkan Kise untuk menjatuhkan air mata sebanyak keringatnya yang keluar. #Eehh

"Aku ikut!!" seru Himuro tiba-tiba, kemudian diikuti oleh Kuroko yang mengangkat lengannya tinggi. Takao dan Sakurai juga mengangguk dengan semangat.

Himuro mana rela membiarkan Akashi berduaan dengan mentari hidupnya. Ekhem.

"Aku juga akan ikut! Haha, lihat saja nanti jika Shin_-chan_ menolak, maka aku akan merusak lucky item yang dibawanya!" Takao tertawa ala ibu tiri jahat, tawanya yang keras membuat Kise merinding takut. Kise tidak tahu harus ikut tertawa atau melanjutkan tangisnya, namun ia merasa cukup senang ketika mereka bilang akan ikut membantunya membujuk *tiga pembolos.

_*Maksudnya ini adalah Midorima, Kagami dan Aomine. karena mereka bertiga membolos jadi diberi julukan tiga pembolos oleh author :))_plakk

"Hoammm... Menyusahkan." keluh si titan ungu sambil menguap lagi, ia berkata selerti itu tapi ia tidak bicara jika ia tidak akan ikut.

Mendengarnya membuat Kise semakin merasa senang dan tanpa sadar balas menggenggam tangan Akashi dengan kedua tangan.

"Apakah kamu dengar, Akashi_cchi. _Mereka akan ikut membantu! hehe." seru Kise sambil tertawa riang. Akashi hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya, ia ikut merasa senang karena Kise menggengamnya erat seolah enggan melepaskan. Sementara disebrang mereka, Akashi bisa merasakan hawa membunuh dari arah dua bangku yang dekat dengan Kise.

Akashi menoleh kearah mereka dan menunjukan seriangai penuh kemenangan. Dibalas dengan suara sesuatu yang retak dan Kise mendapati jika pena Himuro dan Kuroko sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"..??" Kise hanya terdiam dengan wajah bingung.

…

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi keras, mendengarnya Kise menghela nafas lega dan segera merapihkan peralatan belajarnya kedalam tas. Saat tengah memasukan buku kedalam, Kise mendapati dua kotak bekal disana dan segera teringat jika salah satunya adalah milik Himuro.

Maka dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu, Kise mengambil kotak bekal milik Himuro dan menyerahkannya tanpa berani menatap sipemilik kotak.

"Himuro_cchi_, i-ini kotak bekalmu. Kemarin kamu meninggalkannya bersamaku, jadi aku membuat bekal banyak sehingga kamu bisa memakannya. T-tapi, tapi Himuro_cchi_ jangan terlalu berharap pada rasa dan bentuknya..! Mungkin itu sedikit aneh dan tidak seenak buatan Himuro_cchi, _tapi aku berharap jika Himuro_cchi _mau memakannya.!" seru Kise dengan kepala menuduk, kedua tangannya yang gemetar lurus kedepan dengan kotak bekal diantara telapak tangannya.

Untuk sesaat Himuro terdiam mematung, namun secepatnya tersadar kembali dengan rona tipis menghiasi wajah. Dengan ekspresi senang dan haru, Himuro menerima kotak bekal dari tangan Kise.

Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan penampilan pancake yang cantik dan menggugah selera. Matanya berbinar senang dengan mulut penuh air liur.

'Ini terlalu cantik sehingga aku tidak tega untuk memakannya, ah!'

"Kise-_kun, _ini benar-benar untukku?" tanya Himuro senang. Kise hanya mengangguk cepat dengan wajah merah, ini pertama kalinya ia membuat bekal untuk seseorang.

Melihat Kise yang mengangguk, Himuro segera mengambil pancake tersebut menggunakan pisau kecil dan garpu yang sudah tersedia diasana. Mengangkat pancake digarpunya tinggi sehingga sirup kecoklatan itu menetes-netes kebawah, hendak membuka mulut untuk memakannya saat itu juga tapi seseorang sudah melahapnya dengan cepat.

"Mm.. Ini enak.."

"..."

"Hahaha, Atsu-_chan _(?) kau membuat Himuro-_kun_ kesal!" Takao terbahak kala melihat wajah masam Himuro, sementara Kise hanya tersenyum canggung melihat adegan didepannya. Terlebih ketika wajah Himuro semakin gelap saat Takao mentertawakannya, Kise tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Kise_chin_, aku–"

Kise belum selesai mendengar ucapan Murasakibara kala tubuhnya sudah diseret entah kemana oleh seseorang.

…

"Akashi_cchi_.?" panggil Kise kala Akashi masih menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke ruang musik. Akashi menoleh dan tersenyum tampan membuat Kise berdebar.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan bekalmu dari Atsushi, jika aku tidak membawamu maka dia akan menghabiskan bekalmu sampai bersih." jelas Akashi yang kini membawanya menuju lantai dua, Kise hanya pasrah mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tapi, aku meninggalkan bekalku dikelas, Akashi_cchi_. Aku harus kembali dan–" ucapan Kise terhenti kala Akashi menunjukkan kotak bekalnya. Ia terlihat terkejut dengan mulut sedikit terbuka membuat Akashi terkekeh.

'Akashi_cchi, _sejak kapan dia membawa bekalku?' tanya Kise dalam hati.

Mereka berhenti didepan pintu dengan tulisan "Ruang Musik", Akashi melepas tangan Kise dan membuka pintu tersebut sebelum kembali menarik Kise kedalam ruangan.

"Ini milikmu." Akashi menyodorkan kotak bekal Kise pada pemiliknya, dan Kise langsung menerimanya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada disana, sementara Akashi mengikuti dan duduk tepat disamping Kise.

Wajah Kise memerah kala menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak antara ia dan Akashi.

"Katakan Ryouta, apakah kamu memiliki suatu hubungan dengan Tatsuya?" tanya Akashi tepat disamping telinga, nafasnya yang berhembus terasa menggelitik sehingga Kise meremang.

"Uhh Akashi_cchi__, _kamu terlalu dekat.."

Kise menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk sedikit menjauh dari Akashi, namun pemuda berambut merah itu segera menarik pinggangnya sehingga Kise tidak bisa pergi kemana pun.

"Jawab aku, Ryouta."

"T-tidak, kami hanya berteman. Kenapa Akashi_cchi_ bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Jadi kau secara khusus membuat bekal untuk Himuro, apakah kau tidak akan memberiku juga?" Akashi kembali bertanya dengan suara rendah disamping telinganya. Kini wajah Kise telah memerah sampai telinga saking malunya.

"Jika Akashi_cchi_ mau, kita bisa memakannya bersama. Lagipula ini terlalu banyak untuk dihabiskan sendiri." ucap Kise sambil membuka bekalnya, Akashi tersenyum melihat betapa merahnya wajah Kise. Benar-benar cantik.

"Hm, bagaimana ini, disana hanya ada satu garpu. Ryouta harus menyuapiku karena aku sangat menginginkannya, atau, haruskah aku yang menyuapi Ryouta?" Akashi kembali bertanya, ia dengan sengaja menggoda Kise dengan ucapannya.

Kise yang menyadari jika ia memang hanya membawa satu garpu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, tanpa mengetahui jika Akashi sedang menggodanya.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menyuapi Akashi_cchi._" Kise memotong pancake tersebut dan menusuknya menggunakan garpu, membawa potongan pancake itu kearah Akashi yang menatapnya tenang dengan sedikit kenakalan disana.

Akashi menerima suapan dari Kise dengan senang hati, mengunyahnya perlahan kemudian menjilat bibirnya kala ada setetes sirup yang tertinggal disana. "Lain kali jangan membuatkan bekal untuk siapa pun lagi."

"Eh, kenapa? A-apakah ini tidak enak?" tanya Kise sedih, Akashi menggeleng dan merebut garpu tersebut sebelum gantian menyuapi Kise yang sedang cemberut.

"Ini sangat enak, maka aku melarangmu membuat apapun untuk orang lain selain aku. Apa Ryouta paham?"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Kise memasang wajah bingung dengan pipi mengembung karena penuh dengan makanan, dalam hati ia mengiyakan ucapan Akashi tentang pancake buatannya yang memang terasa enak.

'Uwahh, ternyata aku memiliki sedikit peluang untuk menjadi koki! Hehe~'

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Katakan Ya atau Ryouta yang akan aku makan." ucap Akashi sambil menekan kata "makan", sementara tangannya kembali menyuapi Kise.

"Jangan! Aku, aku tidak enak! Jika memakanku, nanti Akashi_cchi _akan sakit perut!" Kise berseru dengan panik, tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan dengan cepat membuat Akashi menaikan satu alisnya sambil senyum miring.

"Kamu hanya boleh membuatnya untukku. Jadi, Ya atau Tidak?" tanya Akashi masih dengan satu alis yang terangkat, lengkungan bibirnya semakin naik menciptakan sebuah senyum tampan.

"B-baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya akan membuat bekal untuk Akashi." balas Kise sambil menghela nafas pasrah. Mulutnya kembali terbuka menerima suapan dari Akashi, tetapi begitu menyadarinya, sontak wajah manis itu memerah lagi.

"Ng, biarkan aku saja, Akasi_cchi._!"

Kise mengambil alih garpu tersebut dari tangan Akashi, menusuk potongan pancake dan menyuapi Akashi dengan tangan gemetar dan wajah merah. Mereka pun saling menyuapi satu sama lain sampai pancake yang ada dalam kotak habis.

* * *

Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul 15.00, kamar Kise yang tadinya tenang dan hening kini terdengar ramai dan penuh. Mereka berniat mendiskusikan cara untuk membujuk tiga pembolos agar mereka tidak membolos lagi.

"Wah, kamar Kise-_kun_ sangat rapih sekali!" seru Takao kagum, ia terlihat membandingkannya dengan kamarnya sendiri yang sangat berantakan.

Dipuji seperti itu, tentu saja Kise merasa malu. "Ah, itu bukan apa-apa Takao_cchi._ Aku belum selesai membereskannya karena keburu lelah, hehe."

"Andai kamar Aomine-_kun _sebersih kamar Kise-_kun, _Nigou pasti tidak akan datang ke kamar Aomine-_kun _lagi." ucap Kuroko, ia memikirkan anjingnya yang saat ini pasti tengah bergulung ditumpukan baju Aomine yang berserekan dimana-mana.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai!"

Sakurai tiba-tiba membungkuk sambil meminta maaf, membuat Kise menatapnya aneh.

'Mengapa kamu meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak kamu perbuat? Apakah kamu itu pembantunya atau apa?!' Kise berteriak dalam hati.

Sementara Takao yang berdiri disamping Murasakibara sudah tertawa keras sampai berguling-guling dilantai bersih nan mengkilap. "Haha, apakah kamu akan terus membungkuk dan meminta maaf seperti itu sampai kamu merasa lelah?"

"E-eh.. Gomenasai!!" Sakurai terlihat seperti akan menangis, alisnya mengkerut samar membuat Kise tak tega. Dengan pelan, Kise menyentil dahi Takao yang masih terbahak.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, _'ssu yo._"

"Ouch! Kise-_kun, _ini sakit tau!!" ucap Takao yang pura-pura kesakitan sambil mengelus dahinya. Kise hanya melambaikan tangannya tak peduli membuat Takao cemberut.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk membujuk mereka?" Himuro memulai diskusi mereka setelah puas menatap drama (?) yang dibuat oleh Takao.

Kise memasang wajah berfikir yang menggemaskan, salah satu tangannya naik keatas dan menggosok-gosok dagu mungil nan halus.

"Mudah saja, kita hanya perlu menarik perhatian mereka. Setelah mereka tertarik, mereka pasti akan pergi sekolah untuk melihat hal-hal lain yang mungkin saja bisa membuat mereka penasaran." ucap Akashi sambil menyesap teh buatan kekasih tercinta– eh maksudnya Kise dengan nikmat. Ia baru mengetahui jika ternyata secangkir teh akan terasa begitu nikmat jika Kise yang membuatnya. Sementara disampingnya terlihat Murasakibara yang memperhatikan kue kering dalam tiga toples, mengambil satu kue dan mengendus-ngendusnya. Entah kenapa Kise merasa kesal melihatnya.

"Murasakibara_cchi, _mengapa kamu mengendusnya seperti itu?" tanya Kise dengan nada jengkel. Murasakibara menatap Kise dengan malas, "Apakah benda ini bisa dimakan?" Murasakibara menunjuk kue berbentuk hati yang terjepit diantara jari jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja, aku membuatnya sepenuh hati untuk dimakan bersama kalian _'ssu. _Mengapa kamu bertanya hal itu seolah aku menaruh racun didalam– hmmmp!"

Kise belum selesai bicara ketika Murasakibara memasukan kue bentuk hati itu kedalam mulutnya dengan paksa, bahkan jarinya yang besar dan panjang ikut masuk kedalam sana sehingga membuat Kise kesulitan.

"Atsushi." panggil Akashi datar, namun penuh dengan aura dingin sehingga Kise merasa menggigil dibawah tatapan tajam Akashi.

"Ada apa Aka_chin, _Kise_chin_ bilang itu tidak diracuni, aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja." ucap Murasakibara dengan ekspresi malas, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Kise dan langsung mengambil satu toples kue kering kepelukannya untuk dihabiskan. Sementara lain Kise merasa begitu marah sehingga ia merasa lemas hanya untuk sekedar melayangkan tatapan ala kucing garong pada si titan ungu.

"Sudahlah, Murasakibara-_kun, _kamu tidak boleh seperti itu. Itu tidak sopan." Kuroko melerai dengan wajah datar, Takao disampingnya yang melihat saudara beda ibunya melakukan hal berani seperti itu malah bersorak menyemangati si titan untuk bertindak lebih.

"Ayo, ayo Atsu-_chan _(?) lanjutkan seperti yang ada didalam buku yang kemarin aku perlihatkan padamu!" seru Takao heboh, dalam kepalanya terlintas beberapa potong gambar dan perkataan erotis yang ia lihat kemarin.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Takao-_kun?" _Sakurai bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

Sementara lain Kise bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas sampai telinga, ia yakin jika wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Arrggh! Hentikan itu, dasar kalian aneh!!" teriak Kise yang sudah begitu malu, ia menutup wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangan. Membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ada dibuku ini?" Kuroko menyodorkan sebuah buku yang menampilkan gambar pantai disenja hari dengan beberapa pria yang hanya mengenakan kolor dan celana dalam saling merangkul satu sama lain.

"Kuroko_cchi, _kamu dapat buku ini dari mana?" tanya Kise dengan wajah antara jyjyk dan pengen tertawa, begitu aneh sehingga sulit bagi author untuk menjelaskan ekspresi Kise. #Author_Ditabok_Kise

"Aomine-_kun _yang memberikannya padaku. Karena Aomine-_kun _adalah Dewa Air, jadi dia suka semua hal tentang laut." Kuroko menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Uhm, benar.. Aomine-_kun _sangat menyukai air. Bagaimana jika kita membuat kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan pantai?" kali ini Sakurai yang bertanya, mata coklatnya menatap kearah Kise seakan meminta saran dari si pirang manis.

"Baiklah.. Besok kita akan pergi ke pantai!! Uwahh.. Aku tidak sabar untuk berenang disana!" seru Kise semangat, ada bintang berkelip dalam mata coklat madunya. Membuat paras manisnya terlihat begitu indah dan cantik.

Akashi, "Hm. Kita akan berangkat pukul 08.00 pagi, karena pantai tidak begitu jauh, maka kita akan berangkat dengan berjalan kaki."

Sakurai, "A-apakah kalian yakin? Aomine-_kun _pasti masih tidur, dia hanya akan bangun ketika sudah tengah hari."

"Maka kita harus membuatnya agar bisa bangun pagi! Apakah Kuroko_cchi _dan Sakurai_cchi_ bisa membangunkan Aomine_cchi_.?" tanya Kise pada Sakurai dan Kuroko yang dibalas gelengan oleh mereka berdua.

Kise menghela nafas pasrah, ia bergidik kala mengingat tatapan marah Aomine saat ia tak sengaja membangunkannya. Sungguh menyeramkan sehingga Kise ingin menangis berguling-guling saking takutnya. #plak

"Kita semua akan pergi keasramanya besok untuk membangunkannya, jika Daiki masih belum juga bangun maka kita hanya perlu menyiramnya dengan air." ucap Akashi tenang, ia masih betah menyeruput teh buatan Kise dalam cangkir dari teko sehingga mampu menghabiskan hampir seluruhnya. Disisinya ada Murasakibara yang anteng dengan setoples kue kering yang kini tinggal setengahnya, mengabaikan mereka yang tengah berdiskusi dan hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada toples dipelukan.

"Er, Akashi_cchi _apakah itu tidak berlebihan?"

"Tidak. Bukankah dia sangat menyukai air?" Akashi balik bertanya yang membuat Kise memasang wajah datar namun ujung bibirnya berkedut karena kesal.

'Bukan berarti karena dia suka, kita harus menyiramnya dengan air.. Mengapa mereka semua aneh-aneh?!'

"Baiklah. Kita sepakat untuk pergi ke pantai besok. Kise-kun, bekal buatanmu enak sekali tadi, apakah kamu mau membuat bekal untuk besok bersamaku?" Himuro memandang Kise penuh harap. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk berduaan dengan Kise!!

Kise membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab namun Akashi sudah memberikan jawaban pada Himuro yang membuat dua orang itu saling pandang dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak boleh, Ryouta akan kelelahan jika itu bersamamu. Kau seret saja Taiga untuk membantumu membuat bekal. Ryouta akan pergi bersamaku untuk menyiapkan hal lain."

Himuro menyipitkan mata cantiknya kearah Akashi, menatapnya tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan remeh dari si rambut merah.

"Kenapa mereka saling tatap seperti itu??" tanya Kise dengan wajah bingung. Kuroko dan Sakurai menghela nafas lelah, sementara Takao kembali terbahak keras.

'Sepertinya Kiyoshi salah memilih orang untuk mengajari kami tentang umat manusia dan juga cinta. Dia bahkan tidak peka terhadap perasaan orang-orang disampingnya.' ini adalah keluhan seseorang yang enggan disebutkan namanya, begitu lelah dengan perasaan yang tidak diketahui oleh si pirang manis. Ingin menyerah tak bisa, mempertahankan rasanya begitu melelahkan.

Hahh.. Yasudah lah, sampai disini dulu saja. Authornya juga sudah lelah melihat tulisannya sendiri yang gaje.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

**03/05/2020**

* * *

Ehh siapa dia?! mengapa dia mengatai tulisan saya yang bagai kata mutiara ini? jelas-jelas indah dan menyentuh hati sampai bunga-bunga pun layu. #plakk

Ehehe, abaikan kegajean saya :v. Sampai jumpa chapter depan~


End file.
